El Fruto Prohibido
by Ale Masen Cullen
Summary: Ella es m manzana,m fruto prohibido.Kizá deba mantener esto en secreto.Asta q este estúpido y proibido sentimiento logre extinguirse Aunqe esto pueda acerlo sólo lejos de ella Pero¿cómo alejarme si vivimos en la misma casa? si somos desde aora ermanastros
1. Capìtulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

**Bella pov**

-Bella, baja. Quiero hablar seriamente contigo...- dijo mi padre Charlie, (el jefe de la policía aquí en Phoenix), desde la cocina. Me quedé helada. Él pocas veces mencionaba la palabra "hablar" seguida de "seriamente". ¿En qué lío me había metido ahora? Bajé con cuidado, porque solía tropezar cuando me ponía nerviosa.

En realidad, solía tropezar a todo momento.

Charlie estalló en carcajadas al verme bajar:

-¡Bella!- exclamó- Tranquila hija, prometo que no es nada malo...

-¿De verdad?- dije entrando a la cocina. Vi en sus ojos un ligero y sano brillo, como si algo increíble le hubiese pasado.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había estado de bastante buen humor las últimas semanas. Solía ser muy gruñón, pero no me expliqué su buen humor más que porque estaba pasando por una edad difícil. Al igual que yo.

Desde que mamá había muerto, Charlie no había podido llevar las cosas muy adecuadamente. No lo culpaba. Mamá le había dejado una adolescente que formar, pero no había hecho muy mal su trabajo.

-Ya suéltalo, papá...- dije cruzándome de brazos luego de un rato. Charlie había estado en un incómodo silencio, mirando hacia la nada.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo mirándome a los ojos- Bella. Yo... yo estoy saliendo con alguien...

¿Qué? Saliendo... Charlie estaba saliendo... ¿Con quién? ¿Había conocido a alguien especial? ¿Alguien que lo mereciera? Me costó un poco articular palabra alguna.

-Papá... eso es...- me miró con cautela. Estaba segura que esperaba que lo que le dijera, fuera lo que fuera, le dolería- ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Cómo se llama?- dije sonriendo. Pese a todo, el tenía derecho a ser feliz, y por ningún motivo iba a arrebatarle su felicidad. Pero claro que me dolía, porque no me había dicho nada antes.

Charlie me miró confundido:

-Creí que... te molestarías- balbuceó. Claro que lo hice, pensé:

-No papá... Tienes derecho... Han pasado más de seis años desde...- no completé la frase. Una nostalgia inmensa me embargó. ¿Cómo podía cambiar a mamá? Dios. Después de todo, ya nada podía hacer. Eso era precisamente lo que yo no podía ver. Cuando papá miraba a mamá, la veía exactamente con aquel mismo brillo en los ojos que tenía ahora. Estaba enamorado incondicionalmente.

-Se llama Esme- dijo de pronto- Es enfermera. La conocí cuando hirieron a Matt... ¿Recuerdas al doctor Carlisle Cullen?

-Cómo no olvidarlo... Me salvó de mi peor crisis de asma. ¿Qué fue de él?- pregunté luego de un momento. ¿Qué tenía que ver el doctor Carlisle en esto?

-Pues... Él es el ex esposo de Esme...- Whoa. ¡Bien hecho papá! Creí que te buscarías una viuda, una mujer sin líos, pero, ¿una divorciada? Vaya sentido común, Charlie.

-Am...- balbuceé. Con razón el doctor se había ido de la ciudad.

-Quiero que la conozcas- soltó al fin. ¡¿Que, que, que, que, que, que, qué? Casi me atraganté:

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Charlie levantándose.

-¿Cuándo...?- dije poniéndome de pie.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Charlie confundido.

-¿Cuándo quieres que la conozca?- lo miré directamente a los ojos. Si bien no sonaba enfadada, Charlie sabía que lo estaba. Me conocía perfectamente.

-Si no te importa, vendrá a cenar hoy en la noche- me cortó Charlie...

Hoy, hoy, hoy. La hora me asechaba a cada momento. Los minutos volaban, como si quisieran precisamente burlarse de mí.

-Bella, ¿podrías sacar el pollo del horno?- dijo Charlie mientras ordenaba la mesa. ¡Nunca había puesto mantel! ¿Tan importante era?

-¿Y tú puedes respetarme, y decirme tus planes con una semana de anticipación?- refunfuñé sin ser oída.

Cuando todo estaba listo, tocaron el timbre. Las ocho y media en punto. Charlie parecía un adolescente.

-Ah, Bella- dijo antes de abrir la puerta- Estás hermosa...

-Claro- dije enojada. Me había obligado a ponerme un vestido "formal" negro, que me llegaba a mitad de muslo. Después de todo, era muy bonito.

-Y...- continuó- Se me olvidó mencionarte que Esme tiene un hijo de tu edad. Creo que está allá afuera. Se llama Edward...

Por Dios, ¿se te olvidó mencionarme algo más, Charlie? ¿Cómo que te casarás con ella?

* * *

><p>-Pasa, Esme. Estás en tu casa- dijo Charlie cuando abrió la puerta.<p>

Nunca había sido demasiado buena hablando con personas que no conocía. No es que no tuviera vida social, pero aquí en Phoenix ésta no me favorecía, y por tanto, mucho menos era muy alta en la escala social. Era así como "el bicho raro". Todos los que me conocían, me consideraban de ese modo:

-¿Y a dónde está Bella?- dijo con voz nerviosa quien suponía, debía ser Esme. Su voz era muy linda, y... maternal.

-Aquí- dije con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable, cuando ella junto a Charlie entraron al comedor.

Por Dios. Nunca había visto mujer más bella. Tenía unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, algo parecidos a los ojos de Charlie; pero éstos eran más grandes y brillantes. Su rostro tenía forma de un corazón; su tez era perfecta y de un color tan níveo como mi rostro. Su cabello era color chocolate, con destellos dorados. Caía en lindas ondas por sus hombros.

Me miró, con una sonrisa impaciente. Me acerqué a ella y la saludé cálidamente con un beso en la mejilla. Ella de improviso me abrazó:

-Es un gusto conocerla- dije sonrojada.

-También para mí- dijo con una mano en su pecho- Charlie me ha hablado tanto de ti...

-Ya lo creo- dije mirando a mi padre- Me gustaría decir lo mismo. Sólo hoy me ha hablado de usted y de que vendría- dije con tono acusador. Charlie me lanzó una mirada envenenada, y me imaginé sacándole la lengua. Esme frunció el ceño:

-Charlie, te dije que debías decirle hace meses...- le regañó.

Un momento... ¿Me... ses? ¿Charlie estaba con ella meses? Por Dios... Creí que caía.

Me afirmé de la mesa que estaba detrás de mí:

-¿Bella estás bien?- dijo mi padre muy preocupado. Asentí con la cabeza aunque no fuera así. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Un padre normal le diría a su hija desde el primer momento...

-Está tan blanca como el papel...- dijo un chico, su voz era la más hermosa que había escuchado jamás.

Quise levantar la vista y dirigirle una mirada, pero sentía que me faltaba el aire. No era una crisis de asma, era una verdadera crisis de pánico.

-¿Te sientes bien, cariño?- dijo Esme acercándose. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me recuperé. Tenía que afrontar esto. ¿Mamá, por qué no me prestas una mano?

-No es nada...- dije casi completamente recuperada.

-Es obvio...- dijo el chico de hermosa voz. Ahí fue cuando le miré. ¿Me estaba faltando el aire nuevamente?

En mi vida había visto chico más hermoso... Me observaba curioso, con unos ojos verde esmeralda indescriptiblemente bellos y únicos, no se parecían ni a los de Charlie ni a los de su madre, tenían un brillo, un toque especial. Su cara era completamente perfecta, bastante pálido para vivir en Phoenix al igual que su madre o yo. Sus facciones eran completamente rectas y se formaban bajo su barbilla en un cuadrado perfecto. Su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, lo tenía revuelto y alocado:

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Decía que es obvio...- me explicó- Charlie no te dijo sino hasta ahora... Creí que reaccionarías de otra manera. Es como si me hubieran mentido... No sé tú, pero yo no las soporto...

Negué con la cabeza:

-Yo tampoco las soporto- dije mirando a mi padre.

-Edward- dijo Esme para que se callara. El sólo se encogió de hombros.

Un incómodo silencio inundó el ambiente. ¿Por qué Edward estaba haciendo esto? ¿No quería que Charlie fuera el compañero de Esme? ¿O... sólo me estaba apoyando?

-Ni modo- susurré- ¿Tienen hambre?

-Claro- dijo Esme. Caminó junto a Charlie hasta el comedor. Edward se quedó ahí parado:

-Oye tú...- me miró- ¿Me acompañas a la cocina? Hey, privacidad- dije rodando los ojos. Sonrió:  
>-¿Por qué no?- dijo mientras caminaba detrás de mí.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hola, hola bueno este es el primer capítulo y el segundo no creo tardar en subirlo ,bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si es así que me acompañen en esta historia<strong>

** chaito**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

**Bella POV**

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo tu madre?- le pregunté a Edward en cuanto estuvimos solos en la cocina. Estaba reprimiendo mis lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar esto de Charlie?

-Desde el primer día...- contestó Edward sin mirarme- ¿Y qué has hecho de cena?- preguntó intrigado.

-¡No intentes cambiarme el tema!- dije con un cuchillo en la mano. No me di cuenta que lo tenía en alto, y que había sido por eso que Edward había retrocedido un par de pasos. Me reí- Tranquilo, no pienso apuñalarte... por ahora...- dije restándole importancia. Edward soltó un suspiro:

-Eso es fantástico- dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Entonces- dije dando un respingo- ¿Hace cuánto que tu madre y mi padre están saliendo?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

Él no pudo resistirse al poder de mi mirada, y bajando la vista, se rindió:

-Hace poco menos de un año...- dijo mirando al piso.

-No puede ser...- dije llevándome las manos al rostro.

-Y eso no es todo- prosiguió con mucha audacia- Bella... yo sé para qué es esta cena.

-¿Hay más?- pregunté incrédula aún. Edward asintió:

-Ehh... ¿Cómo decirlo?- balbuceó pensativo- Bien- dijo luego de un momento- Por "accidente" escuché a mi madre hablar por teléfono con Charlie el otro día. Estaban planeando la cena... Y también oí algo más...- se acercó a mí y puso sus manos en mi hombros- Bella... mi mamá le dijo a Charlie que lo de la cena sería preciso para decirnos... -suspiró- ...que dentro de poco viviremos todos juntos... y que nos iremos a vivir a Washington, Forks creo que se llamaba la localidad...

Me quedé en silencio. No era capaz de articular palabra, ¡todo fue para mí en un día!

-¡¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir, no?- le grité a Edward. El abrió un poco los ojos, pero luego negó con la cabeza, y con cuidado comenzó a limpiarme las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Odio hacer sufrir a las personas... Éste es mi gran defecto: soy demasiado sincero... - guardó silencio durante un minuto- No creas que para mí ha sido fácil- levanté la vista- Pese a que odie a mi padre...- desvió la mirada cuando lo mencionó. Yo no odiaría a mi padre nunca, ni aunque me hubiera hecho esto mismo, no lo odiaba. Edward debía de tener una razón muy fuerte como para odiarlo:

-Mi madre estuvo muy mal desde el divorcio... - prosiguió- Bueno, eso hasta que conoció a Charlie... - me miró a los ojos- No les arrebates su felicidad, ahora, en el ocaso de su vida...- me reí- ¡Te hice reír! Bien hecho, Edward- dijo con una soberbia, que me dio más risa. Será genial tener un... hermano como Edward.

_Un mes después..._

-¡Sube, Bella!- me gritó Edward desde el desván.  
>Había subido absolutamente todas mis cosas en cajas al camión, unos días antes. Todo ya estaba en nuestra nueva casa, pero había olvidado empacar lo del desván. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, y como me hacía mal, le ordené a Edward que sacara las cosas de allí. Últimamente hacía todo lo que yo le ordenaba:<p>

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté subiendo al desván. Me mostró una muñeca que tenía en sus manos. Estaba sucia y se veía que tenía varios años allí escondida:

-¿La guardo también?- preguntó rascándose la cabeza. La tomé entre mis manos. Primero iba a decir que no, pero algo en esa muñequita me hizo guardarla en la caja que Edward tenía en sus piernas:

-Creo que eso es todo...- dijo mirando a su alrededor- Hazme el favor...- dijo entregándome la caja en mis manos. Pesaba bastante, pero podía con ello:

-Supongo que tengo que hacértelo...- dije riendo.

Bajamos las escaleras y me quedé un par de minutos mirando la vieja y linda casa de madera en la que había crecido. La extrañaría demasiado.

-Te veo acomplejada con la caja- me dijo Edward sonriendo. No me había dado cuenta que aún sostenía la caja del desván:

-Te hago el favor...- me dijo quitándola de mis manos. Casi se le calló de lo pesaba que estaba. Solté una carcajada:

-¡Gran favor!- exclamé riendo aún. Me crucé de brazos, y me subí a la Van de Charlie. Esme ya estaba allí con él, esperando a que subiéramos. Edward guardó la caja atrás, y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Charlie con una nota de nostalgia en su voz.

-Sí...- susurré. Miré mi casa sólo una vez más, y después de eso, no volteé la cabeza. Nada nos ataba aquí; Charlie se había transferido como jefe de la policía en Forks, y habíamos arrojado las cenizas de mamá al mar hacía un par de semanas.

De pronto, Edward se recostó sobre mis piernas. Lo miré enarcando una ceja:

-Me lo debes- dijo apuntándome con un dedo. Era cierto, había hecho todo lo que yo debía hacer hoy, más su trabajo. Debía de estar cansado. Después de un par de minutos, ya estaba dormido. Saqué mi celular y comencé a escuchar música.

Ya era tiempo, en pocas horas nos encontraríamos en Forks, nuestro nuevo hogar...

El último mes había sido muy interesante. Esme venía casi todos los días a ver a Charlie, y así aproveché de conocerla un poco más; era una persona maravillosa.

También Edward venía de vez en cuando, y cuando Charlie y Esme salían, él venía a ayudarme a estudiar, ya que era un año mayor que yo. Nuestros padres esperaron a que se acabara el año escolar y empezaran las vacaciones para irnos, exactamente un mes.

A mí me quedaban dos años para salir de preparatoria y a Edward sólo su último año, que lo pasaría en Forks, claro.

A veces él me hacía recordar aquel primer día en que lo conocí a él y a su madre, y de lo enfadada que estaba porque Charlie no me había dicho nada. Le fascinaba molestarme con eso. Pero en realidad ahora la idea no me parecía para nada aterradora. De hecho, me fascinaba; una nueva familia, una nueva casa y una nueva vida. Todo marchaba de maravilla. Y quién sabe, quizá era esto lo que le hacía tanta falta a mi vida...

* * *

><p><strong>hola qui de nuevo con el segundo cap espero que lo ayan disfrutado<strong>


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

**Bella POV**

-Bella...- oí a lo lejos en mi extraño sueño... Era la voz de un ángel, quizá; ya que la voz de un mortal no sería tan hermosa...- Bella, llegamos...- oí ahora más cerca.

Sentí que soplaban muy cerca de mi rostro. Fue cuando desperté. Estaba Edward a dos centímetros de mi rostro intentando despertarme:

-¿Quién lo diría? ¡Funcionó!- resopló satisfecho. Fruncí en ceño. Tenía muchísimo sueño:

-¿Qué hora es?- dije restregándome los ojos con mis manos. Habíamos estado viajando muchísimas horas. Nuestros padres habían quedado en otra cabina, y nosotros en ésta completamente solos. No importaba demasiado, había dormido la mitad del viaje.

-No lo sé...- admitió Edward- Pero estamos llegando, mira- dijo apuntando por la ventana. Me apoyé en sus piernas y miré por la ventana. La tan característica nieve de este lado del país cubría absolutamente todos los verdes bosques, haciendo un hermoso efecto de un encanto impresionante.

Sentí que Edward me miraba:

-¿Hermoso, no?- preguntó de una manera extraña. Asentí, estupefacta por su mirada. Nadie nunca me había mirado así. O quizá estaba alucinando e imaginando cosas:

-Pues...- continuó- Refleja tu piel...- estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla.

-Ah, si... Emm - me alejé bruscamente. Edward suspiró y dejó caer la mano- Voy a ver a nuestros padres...- dije levantándome- ¿vienes?- negó con la cabeza. Asentí y caminé por el pasillo. Cuando estuve fuera de su vista, me encerré en el baño y me miré al espejo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Bella?- dije mirando hacia mi afligido reflejo. Giré el grifo de agua fría y me lavé la cara al menos tres veces. Pero la extraña sensación de hormigueo en mis manos no desaparecía, ni tampoco aquel extraño calor que había dejado Edward al tocar mi mejilla. Inconscientemente, llevé mi mano hasta allí, y toqué ese punto. Cerré los ojos y los apreté. Deseaba sentir esa cálida sensación lo antes posible, una vez más...

* * *

><p>Cuando nos bajamos de la Van, nos quedamos mirando impresionados nuestro nuevo hogar. Bueno, sólo Edward y yo, ya que papá y Esme obviamente ya la habían visto. Esta era la sorpresa de la que nos habían hablado. Y vaya qué sorpresa. Sonreímos.<p>

Estaba ubicada en un lugar bastante íntimo y apartado de la ciudad, hasta nuestros vecinos más cercanos estaban más o menos a un kilómetro de distancia.

La casa era inmensa, y tenía muchísimos ventanales. Era de un pálido color blanco invierno, y parecía muy acogedora. Impacientes, recorrimos toda la casa, conociéndola e impresionándonos cada vez más. Entré en la que supuse que sería mi habitación... Era hermosa. Estaban todas mis cosas allí, pero en cajas. Suspiré al pensar que tendría que arreglar todo esto. Me asomé por la ventana. No, la palabra "ventana" era poco; ya que una muralla completa había sido reemplazada por un grueso vidrio. La vista era magnífica.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Edward me había mandado un mensaje que decía: "Baja a la cochera, no te creerás esto...". Bajé rápidamente y me quedé impresionada al ver frente a mí un hermoso Volvo negro. Miré a Charlie y a Esme, y luego a Edward en el asiento del piloto. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo Charlie pudo pagar todo esto:

-No crean que les prestaría la patrulla para ir a la escuela- estalló en carcajadas- Ni mucho menos la Van... Así que no me quedó de otra...- corrí a abrazarlo:

-Gracias papá...- dije sonriendo.

-Hey, Bella- escuché a Edward a mi espalda- ¿no quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- sonreí:

-¡Claro!- me subí al Volvo de inmediato- ¡Ya volvemos!- dije por encima de mi hombro cuando Edward puso en marcha el auto...

* * *

><p>Pasaron las dos semanas de vacaciones que nos quedaban, de manera demasiado incómoda. Edward a veces se... acercaba demasiado y me sentía muy fuera de lugar. Cuando él me miraba, estaba comenzando a sentir "cosas" extrañas, que nunca me habían pasado. Que no sabía explicar... Quizá en serio lo estaba empezando a querer como un verdadero hermano.<p>

Llegó el primer día de escuela. No podía dejar de pensar en que absolutamente todo me saldría muy mal, ya que ni siquiera tenía un amigo en Phoenix... Edward notó mi mal humor en cuanto se subió al Volvo:

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo acelerando ya que íbamos muy tarde.

Nunca le había preguntado de sus amigos, ni él tampoco me había hablado de ellos. Por lo que fui directa:

-Edward, ¿no dejaste amigos en Phoenix?- pregunté intrigada, mirándole. Él apartó la vista de mí, y la fijó en la carretera:

-Te diré algo, Bella...- suspiró- Los amigos, los verdaderos amigos, se cuentan con los dedos de una mano, y muchas veces te sobrarán dedos. Créeme...- fruncí el ceño ante su pesimismo:

-No me has respondido- objeté. Él negó con la cabeza y luego me sonrió:

-No.- se quedó en silencio- ... Pero claro que estaban ciertas personas que pretendían serlo...- miré por la ventana, no entendiendo nada, pero sin hacer preguntas. Edward soltó una risita:

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin mirarlo, mientras observaba como la gente iba y venía por las heladas calles de Forks. La lluvia no paraba de caer:

-Es que... por algo haces la pregunta- me mordí el labio nerviosamente.

-Eso no importa ahora- respondí- ... desde hoy comenzamos una nueva vida...

-Estoy muy de acuerdo con ello- concluyó.

* * *

><p>-Bella, anda...- decía Edward con voz divertida- Es enserio, nadie va a morderte...- No había querido salir del auto por ningún motivo, ya que un extraño pánico me había atacado. Unas manos blanquecinas tomaron cuidadosamente las mías, y las acariciaron con ternura. Edward estaba afuera, sosteniendo la puerta del copiloto abierta para mí:<p>

-Yo estoy contigo...- susurró- Y créeme que no estoy menos asustado que tu.- Sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y me bajé del auto justo después de que él azotara la puerta. La lluvia caía tan fuertemente, que dolía. Edward me cubrió con su brazo y corrimos hasta la acera. Llegamos bastante empapados y por poco, estilando. Me aferré a su brazo.

-Hey- dijo sonriendo. Sacudió la cabeza- Tienes que ir a tu clase y yo a la mía...- lo miré aterrada:

-¡No me dejes!- le supliqué. Sonrió, frustrado. Me abrazó:

-Créeme que yo también deseo quedarme contigo...- susurró contra mi pelo. Me costó más de lo debido comprender que sus palabras tenían un trasfondo. Alcé la mirada y observé las verdes y místicas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.

-Buena suerte...-dijo antes de besar mi frente e irse por un pasillo. Suspiré:

-¿Puedo... puedo llevarte a tu siguiente clase, si quieres?- oí a mis espaldas una voz suave y tímida de chica, a modo de pregunta. Me giré. Era muy delgada, de esbelta y alta figura. Su cabello negro estaba suelto por sus hombros, y caía por su frente debido a su flequillo. Se acomodó sus lentes ópticos Jack y me miró con sus ojos negros, dedicándome una tímida sonrisa. Al parecer, me sentiría "como en casa", ya que ella era casi tan pálida como yo.

-Hola.- Dije amistosamente- Me llamo Bella. Bella Swan, un gusto...- sonreí.

-Yo soy Angela Weber...- dijo con voz casi inaudible. Se acercó para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla- Entonces... ¿qué clase te toca?- bajé la vista hacia el itinerario:

-Biología...- hice una mueca. Angela soltó una risilla:

-Anda, no es tan malo...- enlazó mi brazo con el suyo, y me guió hasta el edificio 4:

-¡Qué bueno que a mí también me toca Biología!- dijo animada mientras abría la puerta. Adentro no había muchos chicos, ya que la clase aún no empezaba:

-Por aquí...- me sugirió Angela.- Alice está sola hoy, y yo ya tengo compañero de laboratorio...- siguió sonriéndome tras sentarse justo detrás de mí, con un chico de tez clara y cabello castaño:

-Hola, soy Ben- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Bella, mucho gusto.- respondí sinceramente. De pronto, una extraña chica de baja estatura y de aspecto y cuerpo grácil, se situó enfrente de mí. Tenía cara de duendecillo, y unos ojos muy azules; su cabello negro estaba arreglado en graciosas puntas que indicaban hacia todas direcciones:

-¡Compañera nueva!- exclamó feliz- Genial. Odio estar sola... -Puso cara de fastidio- Me llamo Alice Brandon.

-Soy Bella Swan...- dije, ya casi cansada de repetirlo. Le sonreí a aquella extraña jovencita que tomó asiento junto a mí. Las clases pasaron bastante aburridas, pero me entretuve demasiado con Alice, Ben y Angela. Después de todo, ningún profesor hizo que me presentara.

-¿Y por qué estás sola en Biología?- le pregunté a Alice mientras íbamos camino al almuerzo. Ben y Angela se miraron y se pusieron a reír. Alice los fulminó con la mirada, pero continuaron riendo.

-Digamos que... "hice volar" a Tyler- sonrió- Se lo merecía. ¡Me dijo cabeza hueca!- exclamó realmente indignada- Mencionó que no sabía lo que era el H2O...- frunció el ceño- Pero al parecer si sabía cómo hacerlo volar...- la miré un momento en silencio, y luego solté una carcajada:

-¡Bien hecho, Alice!- dije chocando mis nudillos con los de ella- Sólo espero que a mí no me hagas volar...- la miré preocupada.

-Tranquila...- se encogió de hombros- Tú no consideras que soy una cabeza hueca...

-Pues, nop...- sonreí. Ellos estaban siendo muy gentiles conmigo, y me di cuenta que si sabía socializar después de todo. Y quién pensaría que gracias a Edward me daría el valor a mí misma de hacerlo.

Entramos en la cola del almuerzo y lo busqué con la mirada. Me resigné al no encontrarlo. Me había enviado un mensaje en Literatura que decía: "¿Ves que no era tan malo? :)"; cosa que me había sorprendido, ya que sentía como si estuviéramos conectados de algún modo, como si estuviera sintiendo lo que yo... Sonreí involuntariamente.

-Conozco esa sonrisita...- dijo Ben entrecerrando los ojos y picándome con su dedo donde mi hoyuelo de cuando sonreía se formaba. Me reí:

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté. Él miró a Angela que estaba mucho más adelante junto con Alice, eligiendo nuestros postres. Suspiró al verla:

- Sonríes como yo cuando pienso en Angela...- apartó la vista al confesarme su secreto: estaba enamorado de ella. Había notado que ellos dos hablaban mucho y se llevaban muy bien... También hacían una pareja muy linda. Asentí:

-¿Y...?- pregunté dando el tema por zanjado, para que supiera que su secreto estaba a salvo conmigo. Agradeció con una mirada, en silencio.

-Eso quiere decir que tu también estás enamorada...- dijo sonriendo mientras avanzaba en la fila. Me quedé pasmada. Claro, amor filial... ¿No? ¡¿No?

Alice me preguntó si algo me ocurría cuando caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa. Ben sólo sonrió en silencio. Negué con la cabeza. Fue cuando pude divisar a Edward...

Estaba junto a un chico alto, musculoso y de cabello muy negro con cara de niño. Se me hizo extrañamente familiar. A su lado también se encontraba otro chico de tez muy pálida y cabello rubio, de ojos color miel. Tenía una expresión realmente despreciativa en su (hay que ser sincera), hermoso rostro. Quizá esa mirada estaba dirigida directamente a la chica rubia que insistentemente le hablaba y robaba su atención. Me quedé pasmada al ver cómo Edward era rodeado por otras dos chicas y acosado por ellas, sin saber cómo reaccionar, al igual que el cara de niño musculoso, que centraba más bien su interés en la amiga de la chica que le hablaba, que estaba en completo silencio, mirando hacia el piso.

Alice se quedó mirando la escena embobada al igual que yo, pero enfocando su atención en el chico rubio. Pasamos junto a ellos, y Alice susurró:

-Hola Jasper...- con una nota de desprecio y desdén en su voz. Él la miró alarmado y muy culpable, queriendo apartarse de la rubia de ojos azules que hablaba antes con él, y que ahora miraba de manera envenenada a Alice. Mi amiga ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al tal Jasper.

Miré a Edward, quien ahora se fijaba que yo existía... Junto a él estaba una chica rubia muy parecida a la chica que estaba acosando a Jasper (quizá eran hermanas), y otra muchacha no era tan bella como la anterior, de largo cabellos castaño oscuro. Se escabulló hacia mí y me sonrió:

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?- dijo olvidándolas por completo cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Ya veo que no tan bueno como el tuyo...- contesté sin pensar, reanudando mi paso junto a Alice.

-¿Pero qué...?- empezó Edward, pero yo seguí caminando...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola , hola yo otra vez aqui me alegra que les este gustando los capitulos chicas ;) estoy intentando actualizar rapido ya estos capitulos estaban hechos asi que no tarde en subirlos pero los demas mmmm no se cuanto dilatare vere lo que pueda hacer asi que no se desesperen y sean pacientes ¿si?<strong>

**bya,bya**

_**ATT:Ale Masen Cullen**_


	4. capitulo 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

**Bella POV**

-¿Quién es Jasper?- le pregunté a Alice mientras tomábamos lugar en nuestra mesa. Alice me miró y suspiró:

-Jasper... Jazz es... - balbuceó mordiéndose el labio.

-Su todo- completó amablemente Angela. Alice le dio un codazo:

-¡Hey!

-No estoy mintiendo.- Se defendió Angela. Alice negó con la cabeza:

-Pues no...- Se resignó. Su mirada viajó hasta la mesa donde había tomado lugar Edward, Jasper y el chico alto y musculoso. Edward me miraba en silencio, desde que le había dejado con las palabras en la boca.

-¿Jasper es tu novio?- pregunté de pronto, restándole importancia a unas increíbles orbes verdes que seguían observándome.

Alice bajó la cabeza y se ruborizó:

-N... no- balbuceó.

-Aún- aclaró Ben poniendo unos ojos muy grandes. Ahora entendía... a Alice le gustaba Jasper...:

-¿Y viceversa?- pregunté de repente. Alice dio un pequeño brinco:

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

- ¿Le gustas a Jasper?- aclaré, de manera obvia.

-No lo sé...

-Pues pareciera como si le gustaras- dije cantarinamente mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

-Pero...- Alice jugó nerviosamente con sus manos- Aun así... digo, es mayor que yo... y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano... y...

-¿Tu hermano?- interrumpí.

-Sí... se llama Emmett... Y es precisamente el que viene hacia aquí con Jasper y aquel chico nuevo- Alice fijó la vista en su pastelillo, mientras yo giraba el rostro sólo para ver que Edward tomaba asiento a mi lado. Jasper se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de Alice, pero su reacción fue de completo rechazo, provocando que la chica se apegara incluso más a mí. Emmett observó la escena algo divertido, mientras saludaba a Ben y a Ángela y se sentaba entre ellos dos. Ben frunció el ceño y yo me reí.

-Tú debes ser Bella...- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa juguetona- Edward no ha parado de hablar de ti en todo el día. Me llamo Emmett, soy el hermano mayor de Alice...

Hablar con él era muy divertido, y me hacía olvidar que Edward estaba esperando que le hablara o que le mirase aunque fuera sólo por un momento. Pero no lo hice. Una extraña ira me invadió aún más al percatarme que la muchachita rubia que había estado hablando con él, lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Cómo se llama?- dije con naturalidad, apuntándola discretamente con el tenedor. Edward soltó una risita:

-Se llama Tanya...- contestó mirándome. Asentí.

-¿Y la otra...- aclaré mi garganta- ...muchachita?

-Bella...- comenzó a susurrar.

-¿No puedo saber quiénes son tus amigas?- dije ofendida. Bufé.

-Se llama Jessica Stanley- dijo sacándome de mis dudas, refiriéndose a la chica de cabello oscuro por la que le había preguntado.

-Ah...

El timbre sonó, y todos nos levantamos perezosamente.

Edward tomó disimuladamente mi mano antes de que tomáramos diferentes caminos. Nuestros nuevos amigos se encontraban discutiendo sobre películas, mientras Jasper miraba a Alice en silencio:

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté, tratando de apartar la mano. pero Edward la sujetó a la suya sin ningún esfuerzo... De nuevo aquel hermoso y reconfortante cosquilleo.

-Bella...- susurró, muy cerca de mi oído- no te pongas así...- no quise voltear y mirarlo. Sólo me dediqué a morderme nerviosamente el labio inferior.

-Bella mírame...- al no querer hacerlo, con su mano libre, atrapó mi barbilla y la levantó para enfocarla con su rostro... Estábamos cerca... Demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su cálido aliento rozando de manera reconfortante mis heladas mejillas.

-Sabes que tú y Esme son y serán para siempre las únicas mujeres en mi vida... Lo prometo- murmuró sonriendo provocativamente. Bufé, para luego clavar mis ojos en los suyos, sin ningún remordimiento:

-No digas algo que no puedas cumplir...- soltó mi mano y continué- ... nos vemos a la salida...

* * *

><p>-Bella, ¡cocinas estupendamente!- me halagó Esme muy satisfecha cuando le di a probar de mi caldo de pollo. Me ruboricé.<p>

Charlie aún no había vuelto del trabajo, y Edward se encontraba viendo televisión en la sala.

-Ve a ver televisión con Edward...- dijo Esme dulcemente cuando notó que no paraba de mirar la puerta- Descansa, cariño...- sonreí a modo de agradecimiento, y salí.

Pero lo menos que quería era encontrarme con Edward. Debía ser clara y sincera; no me había sentido precisamente como "su hermana adoptiva", cuando en la tarde sorpresivamente me había cogido la mano.

Me quedé en el pasillo un par de minutos antes de atreverme a entrar en la sala de estar. Cuando lo hice, me encontré con Edward completamente echado sobre el sofá, en una actitud completamente despreocupada, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza:

-Bella...- dijo al verme. Viajé la mirada por la habitación, desesperada por dejar de hablar de lo que él quería que habláramos.

-¿Quieres jugar a la X-box?- dije medio sonriendo...

* * *

><p>-Pareces un tronco, Edward- dije riéndome de él mientras en la televisión se veía que yo había sacado mucho más puntaje que él, jugando por quinta vez a Just Dance.<p>

-Nunca aprendí a bailar muy bien- se justificó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es un pecado que no sepas bailar...- bufé, riendo. Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? No puedo ser bueno en todo.

Pues por el cuerpo que tienes y te mueves peor que un perro con distémper, pensé.

-¿Te enseño a bailar?- dije sonriendo mientras Edward evaluaba mis movimientos, mientras jugaba a Just Dance otra vez, pero ahora yo sola.

-Pareces una buena maestra...- objetó. Algo en su miraba me hizo bajar la vista y sonrojarme. Me había mirado tan... provocativamente...

Yo continué bailando, mientras sus ojos viajaban por mis brazos, mis piernas y mis caderas. Detuve el juego y apagué la consola rápidamente:

-Creo que Just Dance es muy difícil para ti...- respondí a su pregunta aún no formulada. En realidad no quería decirle que su mirada me incomodaba y por eso había apagado rápidamente la tele.

-¿Soy tan malo?- hizo un puchero.

-Ahora lo veremos...- dije caminando hacia el aparato de música y dándole play a la canción 'Young Forever' de 'The Ready Set'.

De inmediato me dejé llevar por el ritmo de la canción, ya que ésta me fascinaba. Edward me miraba divertido, mientras yo movía animadamente mis caderas.

-¡Anda!- exclamé por encima de la música- ¡Canta Edward! ¡Sé que te la sabes!- y de ese modo, ambos comenzamos a cantar.

-¡We can run through the night  
>Write our name up in the sky<br>Got the music on our side  
>Aint n body wanna catch us<br>Singin' hey hey we'll be young forever  
>On the world forever and we'll never stop!- cantaba Edward en una casi perfecta nueva versión.<p>

-¡Así se hace!- dije animándole- ¡Ahora déjate llevar por la música y comienza a moverte!

Y de ese modo, logré que el tieso de mi hermanastro, Edward Cullen, bailara realmente por primera vez. Me uní a sus movimientos y juntos comenzamos a divertirnos verdaderamente bailando.

Cuando terminó la canción, quedamos (literalmente), pegados el uno con el otro. El Presioso crepúsculo acababa de culminar y aún no encendíamos las luces de la sala.

Nos encontrábamos en completo silencio, sólo lo que lográbamos oír y sentir, eran nuestras respiraciones acompasadas por el cansancio, y los rápidos latidos de nuestros corazones.

Sus manos sostenían mis brazos con delicadeza, y mis manos reposaban en su pecho brindándonos de alguna forma un poco de distancia. Nuestras caderas se rozaban peligrosamente a cada momento, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos en medio de la oscuridad.

Edward rozó de manera muy tierna su nariz con mi frente, delicadamente, inhalando mi aroma. Cerré los ojos y disfruté su tacto, su silencio, su compañía.

-Gracias por enseñarme a bailar... hermanita- susurró. Todo el clímax de... debo aceptarlo, de 'romanticismo' que pudo haber existido entre los dos, fue roto cuando el mencionó aquella palabra y me trajo a la realidad.

Me separé de inmediato y bruscamente de él, y di dos pasos hacia atrás, justo cuando mi espalda chocó con la pared. Estiré mi brazo y encendí la luz:

-Por nada...- dije con una sonrisa forzada. Caminé hasta los inmensos ventanales y dejé caer las persianas americanas color terracota.

-Creo que estás listo para Just Dance...- dije encendiendo nuevamente la tele y la X-box.

-¿En serio?- sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron.

-En serio...- dije seleccionando la canción.

Bailamos en modo 'Multijugador', y Edward sacó -increíblemente- más puntaje que yo. Quizá en serio era una buena maestra. O quizá tan sólo no podía concentrarme en el baile con sus palabras rondándome una y otra vez en la cabeza...

* * *

><p>Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, lo que me dio mucho más tiempo para arreglarme. Me levanté desganada de la cama y caminé directamente a mi baño. Me metí en la tina y me relajé demasiado. ¿Qué importaba? Disponía de mucho tiempo...<p>

Creo que hasta me quedé dormida, ahí, en medio de un baño fantástico de agua caliente.

-¡Bella!- escuché- ¡Bella abre ahora o si no, entraré sin tu permiso!- en ese momento, volví a la realidad. No alcancé a contestar, cuando abrieron mi puerta de baño a la fuerza. Era Edward.  
>¡Oh, por Dios! Edward estaba ahí, mirándome, y yo completamente desnuda.<p>

Se quedó paralizado... al verme... así.

-Bella... -tragó saliva- Bella...- no quitaba sus ojos de mi cuerpo, y su rostro de un momento a otro se tornó completamente rojo como un tomate. Las mejillas me ardían. Cuando logré reaccionar, tomé una toalla rápidamente y envolví mi mojado cuerpo en ella:

-¡Edward, largo! ¡Vete!- chillé. Le temblaban las piernas, pero aún así, dio media vuelta y se fue por poco corriendo de mi cuarto.

Mi corazón no paraba de latir con fervor. ¡Edward me había visto desnuda!

Me vestí rápidamente, me puse unos jeans gastados color negro azulado, y una blusa blanca. Esparcí mi largo cabello por mis hombros y salí. Miré dentro del cuarto de mis padres, al parecer se habían marchado muy temprano como todos los días.

Agradecí en silencio que Edward no estuviera en la cocina cuando preparé y comí mi desayuno rápidamente. Cepillé mis dientes casi con violencia, para salir cuanto antes de mi casa.

En cuanto le di el seguro a la puerta de entrada y me giré, sentí el ronroneo del motor al ser encendido por Edward, quien me esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta del Volvo.

Como una niña malcriada, abrí la puerta de atrás, y me senté justo en medio de los asientos traseros. Le miré a través del espejo retrovisor, y sonreí burlonamente, para después poner los ojos en blanco. Edward negó con la cabeza en forma reprobatoria, y se apoyó sobre su asiento contiguo para cerrar la puerta por la que yo no había entrado.

Durante el camino al Instituto, no intercambiamos palabra. Sólo me limité a observar por la ventana. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, Edward abrió la boca:

-Bella en serio lo siento... No fue mi intención... No me contestabas de hacía ya varios minutos. No sabía que hacer y actué con desesperación e imprudencia. Lo sé. Y lo siento mucho Bella...

-¡Que no entiendes que no es por esa estúpida casualidad!- estallé. Edward me observó atento- ¡No entiendes que lo que esté pasando, y sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, está muy mal! ¡Es un error! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo tenemos muy en cuenta y no hacemos nada para evitarlo!- sin quererlo, unas malditas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, producto de mi propia rabia. Me mordí la lengua fuertemente, regañándome a mí misma por ser tan frágil como era.

-Bella...- dijo Edward con una tristeza tan marcada, que hasta yo me sentí aún peor. Ya había estacionado el Volvo. Se giró sobre sí mismo, alargó su brazo y acarició mi mejilla, borrando las lágrimas secas- Por favor no llores-rogó.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me alejé de él, mientras abría la puerta:

-Procura no tocarme...- dije esta vez, un poco más calmada. Levanté la vista y le miré- Y por favor, procura desde ahora comportarte como mi hermano...- diciendo esto, me dirigí a mi clase...

* * *

><p><strong>Cap numero 4 terminado y entregado<strong>


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

**Bella POV**

Pasaron varios días luego de eso, relativamente 'normales'. Hablaba con Edward, sí, tampoco me iba a comportar como una niña de seis años, pero nuestras conversaciones eran banales y necesarias, y, aunque en el ambiente se sintiera una tensión insoportable, consideraba que era lo mejor. No volvió a tocar el tema ni yo tampoco.

Charlie no pareció percatarse de nada, ya que pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa, debido a su arduo trabajo. Comenzaba a extrañar a mi padre una vez más.  
>La que sí pareció alarmarse con nuestro ''extraño comportamiento adolescente'', fue Esme. Me había preguntado más de una vez qué era lo que sucedía, pero yo sólo le había dicho que era porque ahora estábamos más distantes en la escuela, cada uno con nuestros amigos y nuestras clases -cosa que no era una completa mentira- y también porque ahora estaba más interesada en mis nuevos amigos, y en cómo hacer que Ben lograra declarársele a Angela. Alice venía casi todos los días a casa y viceversa, también pasábamos las tardes en casa de Angela o de Ben, ya saben, cine de terror...<p>

Gracias a mis nuevos amigos podía olvidar, aunque sea por unas cuantas horas, a Edward. Pero bien sabía que nunca lograría olvidarlo por completo...

Cuando entré a la cafetería en compañía de Ángela, me quedé literalmente boquiabierta al igual que mi amiga.

-¿Alucino?- me preguntó Ángela. Discretamente me pellizqué el brazo:

-Yo creo que no...- dije tragando saliva.

En la mesa del rincón, se encontraba nuestra pequeña amiga Alice, completamente... 'acaramelada' con Jasper. Ella misma había estado completamente enfadada con él -pese a Jasper no tuviera idea- el día de ayer, cuando lo vio junto a Irina hablando en el parque, cuando íbamos camino a casa de Ben.

Irina Denali era la hermana mayor de Tanya, e iba en el grado de Jasper, Edward y Emmett. Era del plan: "soy una zorra incluso en preparatoria, y no me da pena admitirlo"; al igual que Tanya, Jessica Stanley y Lauren, -esta última, perdidamente enamorada de Emmett Brandon, hermano de Alice-. Todas formaban parte del grupo de... ¿cómo llamarlas?... 'Fáciles', aquí en Forks.

También entre ellas, se encontraba la hermana menor de Jasper, Rosalie Hale. Había hecho con ella un trabajo de Literatura hacía un par de días, y me había resultado una buena chica, muy simpática y simple. Pero cuando terminó la clase, llegaron las arpías de sus amigas, y la arrastraron junto con ellas por los pasillos de la escuela. Se despidió de mí como pudo con la mano antes de salir.

Un momento... Ahora que lo recordaba, el primer día de clases, cuando Lauren acosaba a Emmett, y Rosalie estaba junto a ella... ¡Emmett sólo miraba a Rosalie! Y con una cara de... ¡Qué estás pensando Isabella! Eres una paranoica.

Me comencé a reír de la nada cuando nos fuimos acercando, de manera furtiva, hacia donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper. Alice debía, no, no debía; tenía que explicarnos lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Emm!- carraspeé artificialmente en cuanto llegamos a su lado. Ni cuenta se habían dado siquiera. Alice dio un pequeño brinco y se puso de pie, ya que había estado hacía dos segundos atrás sentada sobre la mesa. Jasper se enderezó y guardó un poco de distancia de mi amiga para después cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Molestamos?- preguntó Angela notablemente divertida. Alice y Jasper se miraron como si se comunicaran con la mirada. Nosotras soltamos una carcajada.

-¡Bueno, bueno!- exclamé luego de un momento- Sé darme cuenta cuando no me quieren en un lugar...- Alice me miró, una mirada llena de alivio. Así que proseguí-... pero esta no es la ocasión...- Jasper me miró algo enojado y Alice no paraba de patear el piso reiteradamente con su pie.

Tomé del brazo a Angela y nos alejamos rápidamente.

-¡Nos vemos!- alcanzó a decir Alice, feliz.

Tomamos asiento en un lugar algo alejado de Alice y Jasper. Suspiré involuntariamente, y Angela me miró enarcando una ceja:

-Angela, ¿no te gusta nadie en verdad?- dije mientras sostenía mi mejilla con la palma de mi mano, mientras cogía mi sándwich de queso y lo mordía. La miré fijamente, esperando que mis dotes de 'Cupido' salieran a la luz. Y funcionaran, claro.

-Ay, Bella... ¡las cosas que preguntas...!- dijo bajando la vista, y ruborizándose. Abrí la boca pero sin hablar, y le apunté con el índice:

-¡Lo sabía!... esa mirada...- le acusé, moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo. Angela me miró incrédula y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo eres una experta en amor?- dijo riendo.

-Contigo no hay remedio...- refunfuñé entre dientes. Angela me miró divertida:

-¿En serio quieres saber?- dijo de manera intrigante. Asentí ansiosa, pero sin demostrar mi nerviosismo.

-Creo que... me gusta alguien...- levantó la vista hacia mí-... y tú lo conoces... y...

En ese momento, llegó la perra gritona de Jessica Stanley. Okey, aclaremos algo; yo no la odio, aunque pareciera que sí. Sólo que no la soportaba debido a su maldita personalidad y mente materialistas.

-¡Hola Bella!- dijo llegando a mi lado con su insoportable voz nasal- ... Angela...- dijo despectivamente mirando a mi amiga, sólo por dos segundos, antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia mí para mirarme con su sonrisa de yena en el rostro:

-¡Eres la única que me puede ayudar!- dijo sentándose a mi lado como si fuéramos las mejores amigas- mira, para el baile quiero, obviamente, ¡ir con Edward! y como es tu hermano, y nosotras somos tan buenas amigas, pues quiero que me ayudes con él, ¿quieres? Pero por favor no le digas a Tanya, ¡ya sabes cómo es ella!- una perra igual que tu, pensé- Ya sé que debes pensar que se supone' que somos amigas, y así es, pero Tanya quiere a todos los chicos para ella y... ¡eso molesta a veces, sabes!- se cruzó de brazos, enfadada. Me miró de pronto y negó con la cabeza- pero sé que tú no eres así y me ayudarás, ¿no es así, amiga?- no me dio tiempo para responder cuando me besó en la mejilla y se fue rápidamente.

-Estúpida...- refunfuñé. No podía explicar el tipo de ira que sentía justo en ese minuto, el tipo de rabia, y ganas de arrancarle los ojos a Jessica Stanley. Literalmente.

-¡Uy!- dijo Angela- ¿pero que le pasó a Bella?

-Nada- dije levantando el mentón, tratando de disimularlo todo. Para rematar, Alice apareció justo en ese minuto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Chicas, chicas! ¿Les he dicho cuánto las amo?- dijo sentándose entre nosotras dos y abrazándonos.

-No, pero ya vemos que te fue muy bien...- dijo Angela tomando un poco de su refresco.

-¡Oh, sí!- Alice lucía tan viva... incluso más de lo normal, y eso asustaba un poco.

-Anda, dínoslo todo- animé, dándole otro mordisco a mi delicioso sándwich.

-Lo que sucede es que... Jasper se acercó a mi porque me invitó a ir con él al baile de máscaras, siendo que no es necesario llevar pareja, ya que, como saben, 'todo puede pasar'.

-¿Máscaras?- pregunté. Aún no tenía idea del tema del baile del viernes. Máscaras, sería algo interesante.

-Así es...- dijo Alice asintiendo vigorosamente- ¡Ah! A propósito, supongo que irás, ¿no? Bueno, claro que sí, si no, yo misma te obligaré. Mañana iremos a comprar nuestros vestidos, sin ninguna objeción, ¿eh?- sentenció Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello chicas Feliz Navidad<strong> **y que la pasen en grande con sus seres queridos y me disculpo por dilatar tanto  
><strong>

**Este cap considerenlo mi regalo y ya que estoy en esto quisiera agradecer a todas por sus Favoritos, Alertas y Reviews me hacen muy muy feliz y ¿saben lo que mas me gustaria para navidad de su parte?**

**UN REVIEW**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que queria decir un beso :* y cuidensen**

**P.D:No estoy obligando a nadie tomenlo como una sugerencia**

**P.D2:Go men123 -Aun no estoy segura de como aperecera Jacob es esta historio o es mas si ara acto de presencia no quiero hacer algo muy tradicional como otras historias y bueno si quieres darte cuenta tendras que leerlo y sorry por no contestarlo antes pero la fanta de tiempo hace estragos mi vida  
><strong>


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

**Bella POV**

-¿Y éste?- dijo Alice, mostrándome un conjunto de falda larga (ya que en el baile sólo se permitían vestidos largos) y una blusa color caqui, de seda. Negué con la cabeza. Estaba buscando algo más... tradicional para mí. Se veía que Alice estaba cansada, pero no se daría por vencida.

Dio media vuelta, y comenzó a rebuscar entre un montón de vestidos. Tomé asiento junto a Angela, y comencé a ojear los vestidos de ellas, que habían comprado casi de inmediato cuando habíamos llegado.

El de Angela era de un color morado crema, largo, por supuesto, y liso, lo que hacía resaltar su alta figura. Le había quedado espléndido, perfecto para ella. Había estado persuadiendo a Ben para que la invitara al baile, pero como se supone 'no se lleva pareja', no se atrevió a hacerlo. Después de todo, no hubiera podido acompañarla, ya que él estaba con reposo. Pensaría en otra cosa para unirlos...

El vestido de Alice era color verde agua, igualmente largo, pero en cambio con el de Angela, el de Alice era abultado, tipo princesa, desde su cintura hacia abajo. Hacía que su pequeña figura se estilizara un poco más, y pareciera más alta de lo que en realidad era. Igualmente que Angela, a Alice le había calzado perfecto el vestido. Sólo que yo aún no escogía uno.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó Alice después de tanto buscar y buscar- ¡Observa!- dijo poniendo frente a mis ojos al vestido más hermoso que hubiera visto en la vida. Era de un color azul oscuro, con destellos negros; y consistía en un corsé con corte horizontal, por supuesto, y unas cintas negro-azuladas que se cruzaban por mi vientre y se ajustaban en una cinta por la parte baja de mi espalda. Justo debajo de éste, caían en forma de copa gasas azules y negro-azuladas, llegando hasta el piso.

-Alice... es perfecto...- dije de corazón tomando el vestido entre mis manos.

-Pues entonces, ve a probártelo- alentó Angela, sonriendo. Asentí y me dirigí hacia los probadores. El vestido me había quedado perfectamente, ya que combinaba por completo con mi pálida piel y mi cabello castaño cayendo por mis hombros.

* * *

><p>Cuando habíamos terminado nuestras compras y estábamos saliendo del centro comercial, una tienda de disfraces y máscaras llamó mi atención de inmediato:<p>

-Eh, chicas...- les llamé. Se voltearon en seguida hacia mí- Miren eso...- dije girando mi rostro hacia la tienda y caminando hacia ella.

-Pensábamos ir a un baile de máscaras y olvidábamos las máscaras, qué irónico- dijo Alice soltando una carcajada cuando entramos a la pequeña tienda.

Una anciana que atendía, se acercó a preguntarnos qué deseábamos. Le explicamos lo que estábamos buscando, y nos enseñó de inmediato un montón de modelos distintos de antifaces.

Alice eligió uno del color de su vestido, que se amarraba con unas cintas por detrás de su nuca, y Angela escogió uno un poco más sencillo que el de Alice, pero igualmente hermoso del color de su vestido, que tenía una varilla por el lado derecho. Yo escogí uno azul turquesa con destellos negros como mi vestido, y enmarcaban mis ojos. Luego me di cuenta que tenía la forma de una mariposa...

* * *

><p>Llegué a casa realmente agotada. Guardé mis compras en el clóset sin prestarles mucha importancia, hasta mañana en el baile. No quería pensar en ello... porque a cada segundo que lo hacía, venía a mi mente esa maldita imagen de Edward bailando con Jessica o Tanya... Me hervía la sangre con tan sólo pensarlo.<p>

Apreté los puños y comencé a respirar acompasadamente. ¿Por qué tenía que estar sintiendo esto? ¿Por qué precisamente con él, con mi hermanastro?

Mi juicio amenazaba con ser completamente destruido, cuando vi que Edward salía de su habitación, (que quedaba malditamente frente a la mía), y me miraba fijamente. Yo sólo deseaba correr a sus brazos y...:

-Hola Bella...- saludó con una sonrisa. Sentí que me temblaban las piernas. De haber estado de pie, estaba segura que me hubiese caído.

-Hola- respondí con todo el autocontrol que me fue posible. Edward sonrió, y movió la cabeza hacia un lado:

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó, entrando en mi habitación- Actúas de manera extraña...- como si algo le hubiera resultado gracioso, comenzó a reírse. Apreté los dientes:

-Déjame en paz, Cullen...- farfullé, levantándome de la cama y dándole la espalda. Se calló de inmediato.

-Me preocupas... En serio, ¿te sientes bien?- no alcancé a contestarle cuando ya me había girado hacia él, e inspeccionaba minuciosamente mis expresiones y mi rostro. Levantó su mano y tocó mi frente.

-Tienes fiebre...- dijo preocupado mientras fruncía el ceño. La verdad es que su tacto frío había resultado un alivio- Y... estás muy sonrojada...- sin quererlo, comencé a mirar sus labios, que estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia de los míos...

-No es nada...- dije rápidamente dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo que no?- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Sin casi lograr entender sus intenciones, me tomó en brazos y me cargó sin ningún esfuerzo:

-¡Suéltame!- grité, pataleando. Edward no me hizo caso, y poniéndome bajo las suaves sábanas de mi cama, me cubrió con ellas.

-Usted no se moverá de aquí, señorita, hasta que llegue mi madre y la examine- sentenció apuntándome con un dedo- Mientras tanto, será generosamente atendida por mí... Eso quiere decir que... yo ahora haré... haré... - comenzó a balbucear sin saber qué hacer. Me reí:

-Eso quiere decir que mi cuidador, ahora mismo irá a la cocina a prepararme un té de hierbas caliente- le ayudé.

-Oh, claro, claro... ¡Eso mismo!- antes de salir de mi cuarto, se asomó por la puerta y dijo- ¡No te muevas hasta que regrese!- dicho esto, bajó por las escaleras.

¿Que cómo había cogido la gripe? Cuatro simples palabras: Por visitar a Ben.

* * *

><p>-Cariño, te has cogido una gripe muy fuerte...- dijo Esme preocupada, juntando el entrecejo- Lo mejor es que guardes reposo por un par de días...- anotó algo en su libreta- Y en un par de horas te traeré los medicamentos necesarios, ya que debo ir de nuevo al hospital- suspiró profundamente. Se notaba muy cansada. Levantó la vista hacia Edward, que estaba sentado en mi cama junto a mí- Cuídala, hijo. Está muy enferma... No creo que puedas ir a la escuela mañana...<p>

-¿Que?- quedé muy shockeada- Eso quiere decir que no podré ir al baile...- dije muy feliz, casi para mí. Porque muy en el fondo, no deseaba ir, para no ver cosas que no quería.

-¡El baile!- dijo Esme haciendo una mueca- ¡pero compraste tu vestido! Tienes que ir, Bella- negué con la cabeza.

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó Edward mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí- Compraste tu vestido...- parecía pensativo y algo molesto- ¿Y con quien se supone que irías?

Francamente me gustó que me preguntara eso. Pero al mismo tiempo me irritó, ¿quién se creía? ¡Y qué le importaba! Al no responderle, Esme habló:

-Bien, chicos. Me voy. Los quiero...- me besó en la frente y a Edward en la mejilla y se fue. Hubo un incómodo silencio por varios minutos. Yo estaba muy confundida y por la cara de Edward, él estaba muy molesto. Sin duda nunca lograba entender lo que pensaba ni lo que sentía. Él era todo un enigma para mí.

En la televisión, anunciaron el inicio de una película de terror. Edward sonrió y luego se volvió a verme:

-Mira eso...- sonrió aún más, y ampliamente- Iré a buscar palomitas...- y nuevamente, se fue. Decidí antes de que empezara la película, telefonear a Alice, quien me dijo que estaría con Angela en su casa después de que termináramos las compras:

-Ali...- murmuré cuando contestó, con mi tono de voz del tipo 'por favor perdóname, aunque aún no he hecho nada'.

-¡Bella! Hola, ¿estás viendo la película en el Canal 57? Comenzará en un rato...- me reí.

-Sí, la veré con Edward, pero te llamo por otra cosa.

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo preocupada.

-Bueno, sí... Me he cogido una gripe muy fuerte, y estoy más que segura que es porque visité a Ben. Me siento muy mal, y Esme me ha dicho que tengo que guardar reposo por un par de días. Así que no podré ir al baile...

-¡¿Qué?... No puede ser Bella...- se oía muy apenada- Pero no importa, tu salud es primero e iremos a visitarte mañana después de clases...

-Okey. Adiós, las quiero, dile 'hola' a Angela de mi parte.

-Por supuesto. Adiós Bella, recupérate- y me cortó.

-¿Lista para la película?- dijo Edward sonriendo, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, con un cuenco de palomitas en sus blanquecinas manos.

De repente, me pareció mucho más atractivo de lo que era en realidad. Ya había anochecido, y la tenue luz resaltaba sus rasgos, y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. Y ¡dios mío! su encantadora sonrisa no se borraba ni un sólo minuto de su rostro.

Intenté imaginar mi aspecto: con unas negras ojeras bajo mis ojos, mal aliento, mucho más que pálida, con todo el cabello revuelto y alborotado, y con un pijama de colores oscuros que me opacaba por completo. Nunca me había sentido menos atractiva:

-¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación, al notar que no le había contestado- ¿Quieres que traiga algo para ti? ¿Una almohada...?

-Edward- le callé- Estoy bien, en serio...- palmeé a un lado de donde estaba acostada y le hice un lado- Ven de una vez y veamos la película ya...

Edward se recostó junto a mí, muy pegado a mi cuerpo y sonrió:

-Claro...- dijo antes de, sin avisar, abrazarme cálidamente...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Realmente lo siento x dilatar tanto en terminar el cap por lo normal intento que no pase mas de una semana pero bueno al parecer eso no siempre es posible pero con toda la celebracion que a habido por aqui se me ah hecho casi imposible escribir pense que este estaria<strong> **mas tarde pero por fin esta aqui y espero que lo ayan disfrutado ;) y bueno.**

**Feliz Año Nuevo(2012)**

**Espero que la estan pasando en Grande con sus seres queridos y deseo que este nuevo año que entra traiga todo lo que queremos.**

**Y yo espero alfin que me traigan un Edward Cullen ( Y eso de que no es necesario que traiga ropa XD).**

**Oh y antes de que se me olvide queria informarles que el proximo cap estara mañana o lo mas tardar pasado mañana. Casi esta Listo pero falta una que otra cosa.**

**XoXo.  
><strong>

**Att:Ale Masen Cullen  
><strong>


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

**Bella POV**

Entre sueños, oí que Esme discutía tranquilamente con Edward, a las afueras de mi habitación.

-...hijo, esa jovencita te llamó tres veces anoche. No puedes dejar que vaya sola al baile...- persuadió Esme tratando de convencer a Edward. Cuando dijo eso, me desperté completamente, y sin abrir los ojos, traté de agudizar mi oído y seguir escuchando:

-Mamá... No quiero ir con ella.- respondió Edward secamente. Nunca lo había oído hablar con tanta... repugnancia.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Esme, preocupada aún.

-Porque Jessica confundirá las cosas...

Jessica... Esme soltó una sonora y divertida carcajada:

-¡Edward, por favor! ¿'Confundirá', las cosas? Se supone que en un baile, las cosas deben... 'confundirse', ¿no crees?- dijo Esme y continuó riendo.

-¡No me gusta ella, mamá!- exclamó Edward verdaderamente enfadado. Hubo un largo silencio.

-Entonces te gusta alguien más...- dedujo Esme- Te gusta otra chica.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Edward nervioso.

-Edward...- dijo Esme de forma maternal- Yo sé que... la quieres demasiado. Te gusta, he notado cómo te pones cuando hablas de ella... ¿por qué no se lo dices?

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo nunca podría, yo sé que ella no siente lo mismo por mí...- masculló Edward tristemente.

-No, no lo sabes- le debatió Esme- Y nunca lo sabrás si no te atreves a decírselo... Adiós- se escuchó un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Supongo que ya no irás a la escuela... Cuida a Bella, estoy más que segura que hoy amaneció peor, siempre sucede- Esme rió- Consiéntela, quizá así se le pase...- se quedó en silencio- y reevalúa la idea de ir al baile. Aunque sea sin pareja... O al menos, trata de decirle lo que sientes. Ella entenderá...

-Adiós mamá- dijo Edward a modo de que se fuera al fin. Escuché el motor de la patrulla de mi papá rugir a los pocos minutos.

¿Quién era 'ella'? Y, ¡por Dios! ¡Esme la conocía y le daba su completa aprobación! Y lo peor de todo... A Edward le gustaba de verdad... ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?...

¿Por qué tenía que... amarlo tanto?... porque eso era lo que sentía, aunque deseaba evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas... yo lo amaba con todo mí ser... y era inevitable y completamente irreversible. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo pensar, y mucho menos tenía idea de cómo sentirme por ello. ¿Feliz por estar verdaderamente enamorada por primera vez? ¿O una completa desgraciada y degenerada por ver cosas donde no las hay?...

La toz delató el mal estado de mi resfriado justo en ese minuto. Edward entró a mi habitación a la milésima de segundo siguiente... Tan rápido, como si hubiera estado detrás de la puerta, aguardando un pretexto para entrar, o simplemente no atreviéndose a hacerlo. Quizá así eran las cosas.

-Buenos días, Bella...- me miró con tristeza- mamá tenía razón, empeoraste...- sonrió a medias, y caminó hacia mí para tocarme la frente:

-Pero no tienes fiebre... eso está muy bien...- suspiró, triste aún. Odiaba verlo así. Me mordí el labio:

-¿Qué sucede, Edward?- dije titubeando- Algo te ha sucedido... Te veo muy mal, muy triste...- murmuré como una reverenda idiota.

-Nada...- apartó su mirada esmeralda de la mía para fijarla en nuestras manos, que se habían unido sin darnos cuenta siquiera. Quise apartarlas, pero Edward las sostuvo fuerte pero dulcemente a las suyas. Se acomodó junto a mí en la cama y sonrió con tristeza:

-Bella...- llamó- ¿Has tenido... alguna vez la necesidad... de que todos a tu alrededor se sientan bien, de no querer disgustar a nadie...? De... desear no hacerle daño a nadie...- se veía tan abatido.

Me acerqué hacia él y lo abracé fuerte. Nunca lo había abrazado... así. De aquella manera. De esa forma que sentía todo su cuerpo rozar el mío con delicadeza, transmitiéndome su confortable calor... Edward me recibió gustoso y a menudo paseaba sus manos por mi espalda y mi cintura. Hacía que se me erizara la piel...

-No, no he tenido la necesidad...- respondí a su anterior pregunta, aun abrazándolo fuertemente- Pero lo he visto en ti... Tú eres así, Edward...- me eché para atrás para mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos- Eres la mejor persona que he conocido... El más generoso, siempre piensas en los demás, antes que pensar en ti.- Edward me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par-... incluso... Si de eso dependiera tu propia felicidad. Preferirías dejarla de lado para hacer a los demás felices...

Edward me observó por un largo rato, para luego acercar su mano lentamente a mi rostro, y con su pulgar acariciar mi mejilla:

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo riendo. Yo cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por aquel sonido hermoso y fantástico, aquel sonido que me hacía sonreír hasta en las peores circunstancias...

-Bella...- susurró al cabo de un rato. Abrí perezosamente los ojos para observarlo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, podía observar en pleno su perfección, y disfrutar cómo su aliento cálido me envolvía por completo. Sus oscuras orbes verdes me hipnotizaron inocentemente, cuando subí mi mirada hacia su rostro, y no pude contenerme cuando me acerqué para rozar, aunque sea sólo un roce y tan sólo un momento, mis labios con los suyos...

Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos, exquisitamente perfectos... Muchísimo mejor a mis sueños, mis expectativas, mucho, mucho mejor a mi imaginación.

Cuando tomé conciencia de lo que había hecho, abrí los ojos inmediatamente. Edward tenía sus ojos cerrados, y con su mano en mi nuca me acercó mucho más a él. Casi pegada a sus labios, murmuré casi ininteligiblemente:

-Edward... esto no... Debe ser...

Cuando recapacitó con mis palabras, se separó de inmediato de mí. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, ni él tampoco. Estábamos tan avergonzados, que daba risa y pena al mismo tiempo. Al cabo de un rato, optó por salir discretamente de mi habitación.

Volvió sólo para dejarme el desayuno, y luego de eso no volví a verlo en toda la mañana...

* * *

><p>-Bella... ¡Bella!- oí que pronunciaban mi nombre, muy cerca de mí. Pero me negaba a abrir los ojos. Tenía demasiado sueño como para hacerlo. Y demasiados remordimientos, también.<p>

-Mmm... Creo que Bella no querrá este delicioso chocolate de almendras, con 80% más de leche...- y al oír esto, me levanté de un salto.

Angela y Alice estaban sentadas a los pies de mi cama, sonriéndome.

-¡Ay, amiga!...- exclamó Alice con su vocecilla tan cantarina- ¿Te sientes mejor, como para ir al baile?... Aún estamos a tiempo...- comencé a reevaluar sus palabras, y sí, ahora que lo decía, me sentía muchísimo mejor, casi curada. Y sí que quería asistir al baile, pero por una razón que no me atrevía a aceptar.

Asentí, completamente de acuerdo. A Alice le brillaron los ojos:

-Sí, quiero ir...- confirmé.

-¡Entonces, empecemos, ya!- exclamaron mis dos mejores amigas al unísono. Suspiré...

_Un tiempo después_

Me miré al espejo y me sonreí. Definitivamente, no parecía que había estado a punto de desfallecer por un resfriado de mierda que había cogido por mi mala suerte. Las chicas habían hecho maravillas conmigo, y francamente se los agradecía. Aún tenía la garganta algo seca, y hablaba algo carrasposo, pero era mucho mejor a como me sentía hacía sólo unas horas… Debía aceptar que los cuidados de Edward habían sido muy adecuados, y me había casi curado.

Me cubrí la cara con el antifaz antes de salir de mi baño. Alice estaba afuera, del brazo de Angela, conversando animadamente con ella, y cuando me vió se calló realmente por primera vez:

-Soy una completa maravilla, mírala Ang… Dios, soy una diosa, deberían venerarme- dijo Alice para luego hacer una extraña pose como si fuera una emperatriz o algo así. Enarqué una ceja y me partí de la risa, al igual que Angela.

-¡Hey!- dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño, enojo que no venía con su personalidad para nada.

-La única diosa que serás, será la de Jasper, créeme…- dije aun riendo. Alice se puso colorada, y luego volvió a su palidez habitual.

-Calla, insensata…- dijo Jasper a punto de reventar de risa- ¿qué si quiere ser mi diosa?- dijo entrando a la habitación, acercándose a Alice. Ella estaba roja, verde, amarilla… realmente de todos los colores, y Jasper parecía como si estuviera a punto de reventar de risa.

-Vale, vale… mucho amor por hoy…- dije tomando mi abrigo- ¿qué tal si nos vamos ya?

Todos asintieron y bajamos hasta el auto de Jasper. No vi a Edward, pero sí a Esme, quien estaba dichosa que fuera al baile. No mencionó a su hijo en ningún momento. Resoplé, y pensé demasiado, hasta que llegamos al dichoso baile.

Debía admitir que no era lo que esperaba. Creía que sería de las típicas fiestas modernas, llenas de alcohol, adolescentes y bailes insinuantes… Pero en cambio todo era muy tranquilo, con música suave y muchas parejas bailando al son de la música, justo al medio del salón (gimnasio, en realidad).

Suspiré, y giré la vista. Parecía como si Jasper y Alice se comunicaran con la mirada. Se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la pista de baile, y comenzaron a moverse a su propio ritmo, siguiendo la música de su corazón. Aunque se vieran algo extraños bailando 'fuera de lugar', eran envidiables. Era envidiable el hechizo que tenían, aquello que llaman "química". Angela había desaparecido de mi vista, de un momento a otro.

De repente me vi rodeada por desconocidos, escondidos detrás de máscaras oscuras, algunas espeluznantes. El ambiente se volvió denso y me sentí muy mareada, sin siquiera saber la razón. Quizá no debería de haber ido. Había muchísima gente, por lo que decidí salir con discreción de ahí. Me sentía sola, en un mar de personas extrañas. También perdí a Alice de mi vista, y, claro a Jasper.

Caminé hasta el patio trasero, tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Allí no llegaba ningún tipo de ruido proveniente del baile, era muy pacífico. Suspiré. No había nadie más que yo, hasta que claro, aparecieron de la otra esquina del Instituto, dos figuras femeninas.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra!- vociferó una, de vestido corto, negro y de lentejuelas. De seguro no había entendido lo de "formal y largo". Se veía… muy fuera de lugar. Su piel era nívea, y su cabello rubio, casi blanco. Al parecer, ya había oído aquella voz chillona en otra ocasión. La muchacha agredida, llevaba un vestido color rojo carmesí, negro y largo, (debo mencionar que era hermoso) y se adecuaba perfectamente a su figura alta y esbelta, como de modelo. Ésta también era rubia, con su cabello en ondas, y por el lunar sobres su labio me hacía pensar que era Rosalie, la hermana menor de Jasper… Estaba casi segura de ello:

-Yo no he hecho nada, Irina…- dijo Rosalie quitándose su antifaz, y mirándola desafiante.

Pisé una rama sin querer, y ésta crujió bajo mi zapato. Maldecí en voz baja, y me apegué a la muralla, para que no me vieran. No parecieron notarme.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Emmett?- preguntó Irina, titubeante, pero firme, después de todo.

-¿Eh?- se me escapó y me tapé la boca. Creo que su conversación era tan crucial, que tampoco lo escucharon.

¿Rosalie y Emmett? ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Bueno, Emmett se notaba a leguas que babeaba por ella, pero… ¿Rosalie por él, también? Quizá sí, en secreto porque a Irina le gustaba Emmett y Rosalie no podía hacer nada… Pero, ¿qué había pasado ahora entre ellos dos?

-Emmett no me gusta…- dijo Rosalie. De pronto, escuché unos sollozos.

-¡Mientes!- dijo Irina rompiendo en llanto- Vi cómo lo mirabas, ¡eres una maldita mentirosa!- siguió llorando, y cuando se recuperó, volvió a hablar- Te invitó a bailar, aceptaste y ¡casi se besan! ¡No puedes seguir negándolo! ¡Lo amo desde hace doce años!

-¡Cállate!- estalló Rosalie de una vez por todas. Me asomé para ver la escena- ¡Tú no sabes nada!- apuntó con el índice a Irina- ¡No sabes cómo me he sentido todo este tiempo! ¡No sabe cómo he aguanto todos estos años! ¡Pero ya no puedo más! ¡No puedo con esto, no puedo contigo!...- hubo un minuto de silencio.

En ese minuto, alguien tocó mi brazo y me dio un susto de muerte. Casi se me sale el corazón. Y lo peor estaba por venir. Me giré y no vi nada más ni nada menos que al mismo Emmett en persona. Me quedé muda, como una estúpida. Me dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, y preguntó

-Oye, Bella… ¿has visto a Rose?

-…- giré mi rostro hacia la patética escena de Irina. Emmett lo hizo también.

-Irina- llamó Rosalie- Amo a Emmett desde el preescolar. ¡Estoy enamorada de él y no puedo evitarlo! Y si no te parece… Sabes que no me importa en lo absoluto…

Giré mi rostro hacia Emmett, en completo shock. No sabía si su rostro demostraba felicidad, satisfacción o gozo. Quizá todo eso.

Luego todo sucedió muy rápido. Emmett ya no estaba a mi lado, sino abrazando a Rose, e Irina pasaba por mi lado completamente enfadada y por poco ahogada en llanto.

-Esto no se quedará así…- murmuró.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Qué había hecho yo para saber algo así? Me alejé caminando de ahí, mirando mis pies. De pronto, una silueta negra y solitaria llamo mi atención, cerca del gimnasio, donde se lograba oír la suave música. Me acerqué a él. Se giró al oír mis pasos. Me quedé paralizada al verlo…

* * *

><p><strong>Un cap algo distinto, ¿no creen? Creo que no muy acorde a mí. Esta historia dará vuelcos que no se esperan, se los aseguro.Y como se los prometi el cap estuvo para hoy :D<br>**

**Xoxo**

**Att:Ale Masen Cullen**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

__**Bella POV  
><strong>

Detuve mis pasos cuando vi una chispa en sus ojos. No estaba segura de qué color eran, mi vista me fallaba a menudo, y más aún en las tinieblas del Instituto de Forks. Me sacudió un viento helado. El chico se levantó, y me di cuenta que era más alto de lo que creía. Sus ropas eran negras, algo antiguas, (perfectas para la ocasión), y llevaba una capa igualmente oscura sobre sus hombros. Di un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarme. Me sentía algo extraña, como si no debiera estar ahí... Como si estuviera con Edward, como cuando estaba con él, estaba todo mal.

Sentí que me tocaban el brazo. Maldición. Me giré y me encontré con aquel muchacho. Tenía su mano extendida hacia mí, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. No lograba comprender su expresión tras aquella máscara blanca. Sus facciones eran perfectas, delicadas y duras a la vez, rectas, seductoras e increíblemente únicas. Pero sentía que las conocía, como si las hubiera visto alguna vez hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Quieres bailar...- comprendí al fin. El asintió, sus dientes centellaron. Aturdida por su belleza, tardé en reaccionar unos cuantos segundos. Cuando nuestras manos se encontraron, un choque electrizante recorrió mi piel, e hizo vibrar mi cuerpo, como si de frío se tratase. Me sonrojé involuntariamente.

En ese minuto, comenzó a sonar una suave música. Reconocí la melodía. Era "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" de "Iron & Wine". Adoraba aquella canción.

Suavemente, sujetó mi cintura y asió mi mano delicadamente a la suya. Nos comenzamos a mecer con el viento, al ritmo de la música. De repente, me acordé de Edward y de sus torpes movimientos, y... de cómo había terminado nuestra clase de baile. Hice una mueca, y desvié la miraba, alejando todo pensamiento.

El muchacho tenía la piel muy blanca, como el papel. No pude evitar volver a pensar en él. En Edward... ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?... ¿Habría venido? Deseaba saberlo. Quizá él se había quedado en casa, acompañando a su madre.

-¿Bella?- oí a mis espaldas. Di un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. Nos habíamos detenido, pero continuábamos juntos. Aquel muchacho soltó una risita entre dientes.

Me giré para ver a Angela que se acercaba a paso lento hacia mí. De repente me dio mucho frío y me sentí sola. Él se había ido y había dejado una rosa en mi mano, en su lugar.

-Angela- dije ocultando la rosa detrás de mi cuerpo, ladeando la cabeza.

Me encontraba confundida, ansiosa y un poco deprimida. Ni siquiera había oído su voz. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Sólo sabía que sus roces eran indescriptiblemente cálidos, adecuados y delicados y me producían una vigorizante sensación.

-¿Estabas con alguien?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, con una pizca de intuición en su delicada voz. Negué con la cabeza:

-No... Estaba sola. Muy sola- me sorprendí riendo nerviosamente de repente.

-¿Qué...?- empezó Angela.

-Pasó algo que ni te imaginas allí atrás...- dije apuntando con mi pulgar derecho hacia el patio trasero, para luego abrazarme. Ya estaba helando.

-¿Ah, sí?- Angela enarcó una ceja- Pero me cuentas de camino a casa, el baile casi termina.

-¿Ya?- pregunté casi indignada. ¿Cómo había perdido la noción de tiempo así?

-Sí Bella... Además de que no sabíamos dónde estabas, como que te desapareciste de repente.

-Ése era el plan- dije guiñándole un ojo- Aquel ambiente no era para mí- hice una mueca.

-Para mí tampoco...- suspiró. De pronto, parecía muy abatida.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupada mientras volvíamos en sus pasos para llegar al carro de Jasper. Di una última mirada sobre mi hombro para ver si estaba ahí... Nada. Ni un rastro de él.

-Nada...- dijo Angela de repente, provocando que diera un brinco que ignoró, puesto que estaba muy centrada en sus pensamientos- Sólo me pregunto cómo se encontrará Ben...- en ese momento, mis ojos brillaron, casi maliciosamente debido a la inocencia impregnada en las palabras de mi amiga. Ahora tenía un factor a mi favor... Ahora quizá podía empezar a imaginar a Angela le atraería un poco Ben. Sólo eso necesitaba, un poco...

* * *

><p>La pequeña rosa carmesí danzaba frente a mí, cuando la paseaba de una mano a otra. La observaba en silencio, entre suspiros tranquilos pero al mismo tiempo ansiosos. ¿Lo volvería a ver algún día...? ¿Sin máscaras, sin ocultarnos de nada ni de nadie? Teniendo en cuenta mi identidad y yo la suya. Deseaba oír su voz, saber si era tan increíble cómo me lo imaginaba...<p>

Un momento, ¿qué mierda me pasaba? No podía tener este tipo de... "pensamientos" hacia una persona que ni siquiera conocía... Que ni siquiera había hablado pero sí había compartido una pieza mágica que en mi vida olvidaría, porque había sido lo más romántico que me había pasado...

¡Bella!- me regañé una vez más, y dejé la rosa de lado para tratar de olvidarlo por un momento...

Acomodé mi laptop sobre mis piernas, y decidí abrir mi correo electrónico que no había visto en días. Tenía varios E-Mails, pero uno llamó mi atención. Me lo habían enviado hacía sólo unos minutos. Lo abrí, por una extraña curiosidad que me carcomía. Cuando estaba a punto de verlo, alguien dio dos golpecitos a mi puerta:

-P...pase- dije muy alto, elevando ocho octavas mi voz como si estuvieran descubriéndome matando a alguien.

-Bella...- dijo Esme al entrar, con su tan característica y amable sonrisa- Cariño, ya es muy noche, ¿no crees? Descansa un poco mi niña, el baile te debió de haber agotado mucho.

-Claro...- respondí un poco más calmada. La dulce voz de Esme siempre tranquilizaba a cualquiera. Se acercó para besar mi frente, y luego retirarse.

Volteé mis ojos hacia la pantalla. La dirección de correo electrónico era ''. Fruncí el ceño. Definitivamente no conocía esa dirección. Pero el contenido era algo que no me esperaba:

"Hola, Bella. Lamento no haberme presentado contigo hoy en el baile. Me llamo Jacob Black... No soy de hablar mucho, lo siento. Pero creo que eres una estupenda pareja de baile, por supuesto. Siéndote sincero... Nunca había bailado así con alguien y... me parece que eres una persona muy interesante y deseo en serio conocerte. Si no te parece, entenderé tus razones sin necesidad que tengas que decírmelas... En fin, cuídate mucho, Bella. He notado que eres algo propensa a sufrir accidentes..."

Estaba hiperventilando. Literalmente. Jacob Black... su nombre rondaba mi mente y alocaba mi corazón.

Casi con violencia, inicié sesión en Messenger, teniendo que repetir la contraseña al menos unas tres veces para hacerlo bien. Tenía una nueva solicitud; ''. Temblorosa, acepté. Estaba disponible, pero no me atreví siquiera hablarle... bueno, hasta que él mismo lo hizo:

JBlack, dice: Hola Bella.

BellS dice: Hola, Jake.

JBlack dice: Emm ¿qué tal?

BellS dice: Pues bien... ¿y tú?

JBlack dice: De maravilla...

BellS dice: ¿Sabes? Trato de recordar quién eres, si te he visto de algún sitio, pero no recuerdo nada, Jacob... ¿nos conocemos?- tardó un minuto en responder.

JBlack dice: No, definitivamente no me conoces. Pero... aunque suene sicópata, yo sí te conozco a ti...

BellS dice: ¿De verdad?... Entonces, ¡debí de haberte visto alguna vez!

JBlack dice: Pues... Bella, la verdad es que no lo creo...

BellS dice: ¿Entonces...? ¿Cómo es que dices 'conocerme'? Y... ¿cómo sabes que soy algo... propensa, como dijiste, a sufrir accidentes?

JBlack dice: ¡Jajaja!, ¡si te caes cada tres minutos! ¿Cómo no vas a serlo?

BellS dice: Fanfarrón...

JBlack dice: ¿Estás enfadada?... No te enojes, por favor...

BellS dice: Entonces sé algo educado, y responde a lo que te he preguntado, si no fuera mucha la molestia...

JBlack dice: Bella... no te enfades.

BellS dice: Limítate a responderme, por favor...

JBlack dice: Te he visto algunas veces en el Instituto.

BellS dice: ¡Eso quiere decir que eres alumno!

JBlack dice: No, yo no dije eso.

BellS dice: No te entiendo nada...

JBlack dice: ¿Por qué no mejor descansas y hablamos mañana? Prometo que te lo explicaré todo, pero ahora ve a dormir.

BellS dice: ¿De veras?

JBlack dice: De veras.

BellS dice: Entonces, adiós Jacob... Que tengas una buena noche...

JBlack dice: Descansa.

Se me escapó un bostezo cuando apagué el laptop. Sí, me daría TODAS las respuestas a la batalla de preguntas que le haría mañana...

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo se tarde un poco en actualiza pero bueno aquí estamos de nuevo espero que el capítulo haiga sido de su agrado pero ¿Qué les pareció?<br>¿Que opinan realmente Jacob es el misteriso chico? O alguien mas ... Ya pues no les dire nada mas creo que les di mucha informacion :S.**

**Bya Bya.**

**Se despide cordialmente de ustedes**

**Ale Masen Cullen**

**P.D:sip va a ver POV Edward pero mas adelante no se me apresuren todo a su tiempo.  
><strong>


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

**Bella POV**

En todo el fin de semana, Jacob ni siquiera se asomó por la Web. En cambio, yo estuve como idiotizada, Sábado y Domingo pegada a la pantalla de mi laptop. Pero nada. A menudo trataba de cerciorarme de que no había sido sólo un sueño, repasando una y otra vez el historial de mi conversación con Jake... No estaba loca. Quizá algo insana, pero eso ya lo sabía.

Suspiré, completamente abatida, decepcionada y avergonzada, mas conmigo misma que con mi comportamiento. Edward me miró enarcando una ceja. No habíamos hablado desde el Viernes, (claro que no por el episodio del beso. Eso había quedado en el olvido por parte de los dos, como un completo error, asumía yo. Más bien no habíamos hablado porque no había querido decirme adónde había ido durante las horas del baile, ya que según Esme, Edward había desaparecido misteriosamente, al poco de mi salida).

-¿Qué?- le pregunté malhumorada. Edward levantó las cejas, sorprendido, y volvió a fijar la vista en su libro.

Cerré mi laptop casi con violencia, abatida. Me levanté de un salto, y fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Tomé una manzana roja, y la enjuagué, mientras alzaba la voz para preguntar:

-¡Edward! ¿Quieres algo para comer?

-Una manzana estaría bien...- respondió con despreocupación. Me tensé en mi lugar. Pudo haber elegido cualquier cosa de la cocina, ¡cualquier cosa! pero, ¿tenía que ser justamente lo que tenía ansias de comer hacía rato? Meneé la cabeza y alejé la paranoia que amenazaba con salir.

-Toma- le aventé la manzana, y él la atajó sin problema.

-Gracias Bella...- levantó la vista hacia mis manos, en donde yacía mi manzana- Ya veo que te ayudé a elegir...

Bufé.

-Creí que ya no querías que te hablara- respondí a la defensiva. Edward mordió su manzana, y negó con la cabeza, pensativo:

-No- dijo finalmente- Yo nunca desearía que no me hablaras... Me agrada tu compañía y hablar contigo.

-Ah- fue mi brillante respuesta.

Le eché una rápida ojeada a la pantalla de mi computador. Nada de Jacob.

-¿Esperas a alguien en la web?- preguntó Edward, diciendo lo obvio. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

-No- mentí asquerosamente. Edward soltó una risita:

-Ah, okey. Yo nada más decía, puesto que no te has despegado de esa cosa en todo el fin de semana. De verdad, Bella, te hará muy mal para tus neuronas...- dijo, terminando de ofenderme.

-Yo y mis neuronas y paciencia, estaremos perfectamente lejos de ti... ¿Qué te crees?- respondí furiosa, y al intentar hacer una "salida teatral" de la sala de estar, casi me tropiezo, y Edward, obviamente, siempre tan perfecto, impidió que azotara mi abatido rostro contra el piso de madera pulida.

-Bella... No te enojes por tonterías, ¿sí?- dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Ahora sí que estaba roja, pero de ira:

-¡Bah! ¡Ahora tendré que aguantar que me trates de tarada...! ¡¿Sin enfadarme? ¡Estás realmente mal si crees que...!- no pude seguir gritándole, porque unos cálidos y perfectos labios, insistentes contra los míos, impedían que más blasfemias salieran de mis labios.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cómo se había acercado tan rápidamente hacia mí. Tampoco cuando, de un segundo a otro, había enganchado mis brazos alrededor se su cuello. Edward no había olvidado nuestro primer beso... Y, al parecer, estaba lejos de hacerlo. Sentía la necesidad de frenar todo esto, pero fui incapaz de hacerlo, porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir sus manos acariciar mi cintura y mi espalda, sentir la excitante sensación de su lengua explorando mi boca, y de cómo su calor abrazante se expandía por todo mi ser. Necesitaba sentirlo, muy cerca de mí, teniendo la certeza que no se apartaría jamás... Y sabía que él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Pero mi sentido común decía mucho de mí. Y yo estaba lejos de querer ser una degenerada. Lo aparté lejos de cuando tenía la intención (teníamos, mejor dicho), de recostarnos en el sofá... para, quien sabe qué cosa hacer.

-¡Detente!- supliqué, más para mí que para él. Me miró con precaución, dudando entre acortar la distancia de dos metros entre nosotros, o si no.

-Bella... No te diré que lo siento, porque estaría mintiendo. Estoy lejos de lamentar esto, y sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo - dijo con firmeza, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Escapé de su mirada lo antes posible. Esperé mientras me volvía la respiración, y pausadamente, le contesté:

-Edward... ¿Recuerdas aquel día que te di un Ultimátum?- pregunté, para que después de mirarle un suspiro involuntario se escapara de mis labios. Su expresión tomó una frialdad que creí que no existiría en este mundo:

-Cómo olvidarlo- dijo secamente- y yo me prometí a mi mismo que te dejaría en paz. Que me adaptaría a tus reglas...- los dos guardamos silencio, completamente agotados:

-Pero- prosiguió- ¿recuerdas cuando me robaste un beso?- me quedé petrificada- Tú rompiste nuestra promesa- susurró, a escasos centímetros de mí.

-Pero me arrepentí al instante. Igual que ahora- dije mecánicamente.

-Bien

-Bien

Di un paso hacia atrás, y tensé la mandíbula al recordar que allí se encontraba la mesa de centro. Suspiré antes de caer. Pero no caí, por supuesto. Edward me tenía sujetada de la cintura, e inevitablemente mi cabeza estaba reclinada contra su pecho. Estábamos totalmente pegados el uno al otro:

-No puedo creer que te inventes una caída sólo para que te toque- dijo antes de reírse.

-Suéltame, Edward- dije muy bajito.

-Tú no quieres que lo haga- replicó.

Me alejé de él, lo más rápido que me fue posible, y escapé hasta mi habitación con el laptop entre mis temblorosas manos. No me siguió. Le di seguro a la puerta antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama.

Cerré los ojos, e intenté borrar cualquier ápice que me incriminara en la tan temida indecencia. Pero no podía mentirme. Podía mentirles a todos asquerosamente, menos a mí subconsciente.

Entré al tocador, y sin pensarlo me desvestí, y me di una ducha. Muy larga.

Ni el agua que estaba a una temperatura alta, podía calentar mis venas como las caricias de Edward. Y eso era lo peor de todo, que nadie le podía igualarle, y lo sabía.

Me estremecí bajo el agua caliente que recorría mi piel, y decidí que ya era absurdo seguir ahí. Me sequé rápidamente, y envuelta en mi bata de baño, bajé las escaleras para echar una ojeada.

Me petrifiqué al escuchar una conocida e irritante voz nasal. Tanya. ¿Qué hacía ésa metiendo sus narices en mi casa?

Me acerqué sigilosamente, tratando de captar algo:

-Edward... Sé que quieres venir, lo siento- susurró Tanya, tomando la mano de Edward y atrayéndola hacia su cintura. Me puse blanca, ¡¿cómo podía ser tan promiscua? Mira quién habla, me dije en mi fuero interno.

-Lo siento, pero no- respondió Edward cortésmente, pero de manera tajante. Tanya tenía una expresión muy extraña, como si le estuvieran apuñalando. Edward se alejó de ella, guardando su distancia.

-¿Por qué me rechazas así?- dijo Tanya entre sollozos. No me había dado cuenta de que lloraba a cántaros- ¡Qué es lo que me falta!- chilló. Pegué un brinco del puro susto. Parecía una desquiciada.

-Tanya, no es eso... Es sólo que tú no eres para mí. Me gusta otra chica...- dijo Edward, aburrido del tema. Me sorprendió su actitud, ¿tal repulsión le causaba?

-¿Es por ella, no?- dijo de pronto Tanya, encolerizada.

-Claro que es po...

-¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Es por Bella, no?- bufó Tanya. Me qué petrificada. ¿Cómo...?

-No sé qué dices- respondió Edward fríamente.

-Lo sabía... ¡Lo sabía! He notado cómo la miras, ¡no lo niegues! Eres un degenerado... -escupió Tanya.

Ya era suficiente. En ese minuto hice acto de presencia, y me planté frente a Tanya:

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¡Vete! ¡No eres bienvenida!- exclamé antes de cerrarle la puerta en su cara. Edward me lanzó una mirada impactado:

-Ni una palabra...- le amenacé- Pero sólo quiero saber una cosa- esperó paciente, sin decir ni pío- ¿por qué te comportaste así con... ella?

-Ya sabes por qué- respondió con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo sé...

-Tanya no me agrada desde aquel día que me hiciste esa escenita de celos...- dijo con toda naturalidad. Me sonrojé hasta más no poder, ¿tan obvia era?

-No te avergüences...- pidió- créeme que se siente muy bien cuando te celan- hice una mueca, para dirigirme hacia las escaleras.

-Edward, una cosa más- dije antes de subir. Me miró- sólo olvídalo- entendió de inmediato el significado de mis palabras. Quería que olvidáramos todo. Por nuestro bien.

-No te prometo nada- dijo antes de retirarse por los oscuros pasillos de nuestra casa...


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

**Bella POV**

-Bella, llegaremos tarde- oí decir a Edward por sobre la lluvia.

-¡Pero míralo!- repliqué, haciendo un puchero, mientras sostenía al pequeño cachorrito de rojizo pelaje entre mis brazos. Edward sonrió:

-No nos lo podemos llevar, puede ser de alguien, Bella...- fruncí el ceño. Tenía razón.

-Pero...- balbuceé. Edward estiró su brazo y acarició mi mejilla. La lluvia no dejaba de caer a las afueras del Instituto de Forks.

-Lo siento- dejó caer la mano- Pero te lo recompensaré...

-Eso espero- murmuré, dejando al cachorrito en el suelo. Comenzó a revolotear entre mis pies, para después irse brincando hacia quién sabe dónde.

Caminé junto a Edward desde el estacionamiento hacia el Instituto. Yo iba enfurruñada, mientras él iba feliz de la vida. Algo extraño le pasaba, era como si escudriñara un plan:

-¿Y tú qué?- pregunté, ya muy curiosa.

-¿Qué de qué?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Nada... ¿qué tendría que pasarme?- dijo mientras seguía caminando.

-Descubriré qué te tramas, ¿eh?- le amenacé antes de dar un paso. Edward me tomó del brazo y después de mirar hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie, se inclinó y depositó un dulce beso en mi cuello:

-Nos vemos, Bella- susurró contra mi oído antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Me costó un poco retomar el ritmo de mis pensamientos y de mi movilidad motora. Entré a mi clase entre un mar de chicos, y sólo me dejé llevar por "la corriente".

Toda la tarde estuve pensando en muchas cosas a la vez: en el cachorrito y en cómo me lo llevaría a casa sin que Edward se diera cuenta... y también pensando en Edward... ¿Qué éramos él y yo? ¿Cómo le explicaríamos al mundo que no éramos hermanos? (puesto que todo el mundo cree que somos hermanos consanguíneos)... Mi mundo estaba de cabeza... ¿qué diría Charlie? ¿Qué pensaría la buena de Esme..? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué opinaría mi madre...? Dios, cuánto la necesitaba en esos momentos...

En Literatura, Rosalie se sentó repentinamente junto a mí. No me lo esperaba, la verdad, Pero, a juzgar por el incidente que había ocurrido en el baile, no debió de haberme sorprendido de tal manera:

-Rose- saludé. Ella estaba radiante, y me dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

-Hola Bella- saludó animadamente, su voz denotaba su interminable felicidad.

-¿A qué se debe el honor?- pregunté a modo de broma. Rose soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el salón, vacío aún.

-Se debe a que me cansé de farsas...- respondió, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios, pero con una seriedad inmaculada en sus ojos- Odio a las personas que sólo dicen quererte para conveniencia de ellas mismas. Me aburrí de personas falsas, y quiero estar, por primera vez en la vida, rodeada de personas que me caen sinceramente bien...- guardó silencio, evaluando mi expresión. Sonreí, completamente convencida por sus sinceras palabras, felicitándola en silencio porque al fin hubo recapacitado:

-Bella... ¿aceptarías mi amistad?- preguntó, rompiendo en una risita que no descifré. Yo me uní a ella, riendo por lo tonto e incómodo de la situación:

-Sí... quiero ser tu amiga, Rose- respondí cuando estuve más calmada.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente, antes de acercarse y abrazarme.

Todo estaba muy bien. Demasiado bien. En la hora del almuerzo, Rosalie se encontró con Emmett de repente, y saltó hacia sus brazos para besarlo. Todos quedamos atónitos (aunque yo ya me lo esperaba), y me regocijé de placer al ver la cara de Irina, y todo su ex grupo de "amigas", acribillar con la mirada a Rose.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a casa, no había nadie, ni siquiera Edward que había salido temprano. Me había dejado las llaves encargadas por Emmett que esperó que Rose saliera para llevarla a casa. Me fui tranquilamente hacia casa, en el Volvo, pensando en qué pasaría cuando viera a Edward en casa. Sin embargo, él no estaba ahí. Suspiré y subí a mi cuarto.<p>

Apenas y había iniciado sesión en Facebook, Alice me envió un mensaje. Seguido de otro... de otro y de otro.

Alice Brandon: ¡Estoy de novia con Jasper!

¡Me lo pidió hoy mismo!

¡No me lo puedo creer!

¿Bella, estás ahí?

¡Contéstamee!

Bella Swan: Tranquila, aquí estoy. Me parece genial! Hasta que abrió los ojos... Espero que sean muy felices juntos...

Alice Brandon: ¡Sí! Pero... ¿qué tal tú con Edward?...

¡¿Qué?...

**Edward POV** (N/A: Sí, "¡al fin!")

Era un idiota. Sí, un completo idiota. Ella me tenía inevitablemente así. La bola de pelos entre mis brazos, gruñó.

-Shh- regañé- O te dejo aquí, chucho

Okey, sí. Estaba hablando con un perro. Metí al cachorrito en la parte trasera de mi Volvo, y lo eché a andar. Durante el camino, me imaginé a expresión de sorpresa de Bella, cualquier reacción, pero tratándose de ella, todo podía ser posible.

Entré sigilosamente a su habitación. Se encontraba de espaldas a mí, completamente estática, justo enfrente de su laptop.

-¿Bella?- llamé preocupado. Al parecer, se quedó aún más petrificada al oír mi voz. Realmente alterado, me puse frente a ella. Bella me miró con sus grandes ojos chocolate, a través de sus espesas pestañas.

-Tú...- gruñó completamente enfadada.

¿Qué había hecho ahora?

-¡¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Alice Brandon?- vociferó poniéndose de pie frente a mí. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, intenté no estallar en carcajadas, pero me fue simplemente imposible. Es que desde su baja estatura, y su cabello todo revuelto mirándome como fiera, su odio se convertía para mí en algo sencillamente adorable. Es que era imposible no quererla.

-¡Cállate!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia, mientras empuñaba sus manos y se mordía fuertemente su labio inferior. Llegué a temer que se hiciera daño.

-Hey, tranquila. Dime qué pasó con Alice, que no entiendo nada- murmuré, tratando de calmarla. Bella me miró por unos segundos, completamente inmóvil, para luego dejarse desplomar en la cama, y dar un largo suspiro.

Su cabello se extendió en abanico por sobre el edredón azul con estampado de rosas negras (mi color favorito era el azul), mientras que dejaba sus brazos cruzados descansar sobre su vientre.

Me quedé contemplándola ahí, como un idiota, mirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras ella descansaba con sus párpados cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente. Era hermosa, por dios que lo era.

-Edward- susurró de repente. Di un pequeño brinco. Ni cuenta me había dado que había avanzado bastante hacia ella.

-Dime...- dije tomando asiento en su cama.

-Mira... la conversación que tuve con Alice- dijo sentándose y alcanzándome su laptop.

Comencé a leer la conversación (que incluía sobre todo monólogos por parte de Alice), sonriendo en algunas partes:

-No lo creo... -murmuré totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella, acercándose más de lo debido, y mucho más de lo que podía mi autocontrol.

Se me cortó la respiración, y no, no cometería otra imprudencia con ella. Bella no se merecía que le arrebatara besos así porque sí y cuando yo quisiera, como si fuera un objeto. No, claro que no. Esme me había enseñado desde siempre, que debía ser un caballero con cualquier dama que tratase, y eso haría.

La enamoraría, como debía ser. Aunque deseaba fervientemente probar sus cálidos y carnosos labios, tímidos, deliciosos. Otra vez. Pero no.

-Que Alice y Jasper al fin están de novios. Estoy muy feliz por ellos...- dije creando una barrera entre Bella y yo, con el laptop al medio. La miré a los ojos, esperando respuesta. Leí en sus ojos algo de... ¿tristeza? ¿Sería que...?

-No es eso, Edward- siseó, enojada- sigue leyendo- dijo levantándose y mirando hacia la ventana.

-"¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?"- cité en voz alta. Bella se giró hacia mí, y acortó la distancia entre nosotros.

-Ajá- murmuró- Edward... ¿cómo es que sabe que...? ¿cómo es que sabe que nosotros...?- por alguna razón, no terminó la frase.

-¿No le preguntaste tú misma?- dije pensativo.

-Justo tú irrumpiste en mi habitación- explicó rodando los ojos, como si ya fuera obvio.

-Entonces...- murmuré- ...preguntémosle

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté, divertido.

-¡Porque creería que me importas!- dijo sin pensar, lanzándose hacia el laptop.

-¿Y yo no te importo?- dije dolido, sacando el laptop de su lugar antes de que Bella se lanzara hacia él. Cayó sobre la cama y quedamos frente a frente.

-Déjate de juegos, Edward- dijo fríamente.

-No sé porqué Alice te preguntó aquello- murmuré- Pero quizá te lo haya preguntado porque yo mismo le dije que no éramos hermanos consanguíneos...

-¿Qué?- susurró aturdida- ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

-¿Por qué no? Si no es una mentira...- dije levantándome- Nosotros no somos hermanos, Bella. Aunque así quieras considerarlo...- caminé hacia la puerta, y lancé una última mirada hacia una temblorosa Bella, antes de bajar por las escaleras e ir a buscar al abandonado cachorrito que se escondía en mi auto.

Okey. Estaba dolido, sí. Quizá demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo. Yo la amaba, como nadie nunca ha amado a alguien, con el corazón, la quería en cuerpo y alma, y eso nunca cambiaría... Pero ¿qué sucedía cuando era ella la que me consideraba como a un verdadero hermano, la que me quería como tal, al que siempre amaría como sólo eso, un hermano?

* * *

><p>Ya estaba frente a su puerta, con el cachorrito dormido en mis brazos. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para que se durmiera de una vez, mientras pensaba. Quizá habían sido horas, ya que estaba oscureciendo. Se lo daría, después de todo. Que ella lo interpretase como quisiera. Que creyese que se lo daba como cariño fraternal, de hermanos. Que creyese lo que quisiera. Pero sólo yo sabía la verdad...<p>

-Bella- llamé a su puerta. No obtuve respuesta después de un par de minutos- Bella- volví a llamar y a tocar esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. El mismo resultado, nada.

Quizá estaba durmiendo... Bueno, no tenía nada malo que la espiara mientras dormía. Nunca se enteraría, ¿no?

Entré sin hacer ni el menor ruido a su habitación, y junté la puerta con precaución detrás de mí. Con la otra, sujeté al cachorrito contra mi vientre.

Sí, Bella dormía... y dios mío, si parecía un ángel. Acomodé al cachorrito a su lado, con cuidado para no despertarla. Ella sólo se revolvió más en la cama, pero no despertó. Suspiré de alivio:

-Edward...- sollozó.

Un momento... ¡¿Sollozó?

Me incliné para examinar su rostro, y sí, por sus mejillas había un camino de lágrimas secas. Por el amor de dios, ¡¿porque mi ángel lloraba? Y... ¿por qué había dicho mi nombre?... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

><p>-¡Edward!- gritó Bella desde su habitación, saliendo a los segundos después- ¡Muchas gracias, en serio!- sentí que los delgados brazos de Bella rodeaban mi cintura, y me acercaban aún más hacia su delicado y curvilíneo cuerpo.<p>

-Gracias a ti...- murmuré sin pensar, respirando el delicioso aroma que destilaba su alocado cabello. Me apretó aún más mientras yo la rodeaba con mis brazos, y murmuró:

-No sabes lo mucho que deseaba esto...- susurró contra mi pecho. Bella se estremeció entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

-Que no sabes lo mucho que deseaba al cachorrito...- explicó separándose de mí, y diciéndolo como si fuera obvio. Suspiré, realmente decepcionado, ella me estaba volviendo loco, a cada segundo que transcurría.

-Lo sé, por eso lo traje...- dije alborotando su melena... como lo haría un hermano.

Bella me observó confundida por mi gesto, pero después volvió en sí:

-¡Adivina que nombre le pondré!- exclamó, cogiendo cariñosamente al cachorrito entre sus brazos. No lo había dicho como una pregunta, pero le respondí para seguirle el juego:

-¿Cuál?

-Jacob...- dijo lentamente, pronunciando cada sílaba con cuidado... No, yo imaginé que lo decía lento... ¡¿Jacob?

-Y le diremos Jake...- murmuró riendo cuando el cachorro comenzó a morder suavemente su cuello. Genial, lo había visto hacía apenas unos minutos, y ya tenía aquella "intimidad" con Bella.

Me quedé rígido. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... Quizá había sido una pésima idea lo de hacerme pasar por alguien más. Había sido una idea completamente estúpida. Era un idiota de primera... ¿Qué pasaría cuando supiera que su mejor amigo "Jacob Black", -con quien había estado hablando por semanas- no era nada, no existía, si no que era nada más ni nada menos que yo mismo? ¿Qué haría? ¿Se enfadaría conmigo de por vida...?

No estaba dispuesto a correr aquel riesgo... Ni pensarlo.

* * *

><p>Emmett me había llamado hacía un par de horas para que le ayudara a estudiar para el examen de Matemáticas. Me había demorado bastante, había estado jugando con Bella y... "Jake", como ella le llamaba, toda la mañana.<p>

Aunque me apresuré en llegar, la neblina dificultó mi campo de visión, y a duras penas localicé la casa de Emmett. La gigantesca casa color azul, se erguía por sobre las demás del vecindario. Hasta donde sabía, el padre de Emmett era un ocupado Administrador, de diversos negocios (los más importantes en Forks) y nunca estaba en casa. Su madre había fallecido trágicamente al dar a luz a Alice.

Al tocar la puerta, me percaté de que ésta estaba abierta. Me pareció bastante extraño, pero no le di mucha importancia. Me refugié de la lluvia en la sala de Emmett, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sabía que lo le molestaría, el se paseaba por mi casa como si fuera suya, pero yo no era tan... Emmett:

-¿Emmett?- llamé hacia su habitación. Nada- ¿Emm?- dije un poco más fuerte esta vez. Nada de nada. Subí las escaleras algo indeciso. Eso me olía muy mal. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación de Emmett, y luego mi cara se tornó roja como un tomate.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban... estaban... ¡Bueno, ya saben!

-¡Edward!- chilló Rosalie escondiéndose bajo las sábanas. Yo me di la vuelta justo en ese minuto, completamente congelado.

-¡No he visto nada, no he visto nada!- exclamé completamente avergonzado. Era verdad, no había visto nada desnudo que no deseaba ver, pero sí vi aquello que estaban haciendo:

-¡Emmett, me voy! ¡No sé para qué me llamaste si tenías mejor compañía!- dije ya bajando por las escaleras.

-¡No, no, Edward!- gritó el grandulón- ¡Espérame un momento en la sala, por favor!

-¡Está bien!- exclamé casi en un hilo de voz.

Pasé un buen rato aguardando en la sala... Tendría una seria conversación con Emmett en cuanto estuviéramos a solas. Rosalie se había convertido en una muy buena amiga, y casi podía considerarla como mi hermana... Dios, ¿sería bueno que le dijera a Jasper...?

-Ni se te ocurra, Edward- sentenció Rose apareciendo frente a mi, y diciéndolo como si hubiera oído mi mente.

-Rose...- dije apesadumbrado. Odiaba ser deshonesto.

-Edward, quizá qué le haría Jazz a mi novio... Aunque es completamente normal que esto haya ocurrido... Me muero de la vergüenza, ¿sabes?- dijo sonrojada, y ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos dorados. Me reí:

-Claro que lo sé, Rose.- dije ahora más tranquilo- Y por supuesto que esto es muy normal. No quise importunar... La verdad es que suelo ser muy inoportuno.

Y fue justo cuando dije eso, en aquel preciso momento, cuando la imagen de Bella completamente desnuda, vino a mi mente. Eso había pasado hacía meses atrás, pero nunca lo había olvidado...

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Emmett sacándome de mi ensoñación- Tienes una cara de pervertido, ¿en qué estás pensando, depravado?- dijo soltando una carcajada. Mi cara no podía estar más blanca. ¿Ahora Emmett se las daba de perceptivo?

-Cállate, Emmett- dije levantándome y plantándome frente a él- Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Emmett me observó un momento, y luego se encogió de hombros, rendido:

-Bueno- balbuceó, acercándose a Rose- Hermosa, creo que es mejor que te vayas... ¿te llevo a casa?- dijo dulcemente, acariciando su mejilla. Me detuve a pensar que algún día, podría tener una conversación similar con Bella, una conversación similar con ella. Una relación con ella..

-No es necesario- dijo Rosalie- Mi auto está afuera, pero muchas gracias después de todo...- se volteó hacia mí y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla- Adiós Edward.

-Adiós, Rose- dije sonriendo de lado.

-Te acompaño afuera...- se incorporó Emmett, tomándola de la mano. Se fueron de mi vista segundos después...

* * *

><p>Bella, ¿de dónde lo has sacado? ¡Y ni siquiera preguntaste!- alcancé oír, que decía Charlie.<p>

-Pero papá...

-Bella, no podemos tenerlo- decía su padre dulcemente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dije entrando a la sala. Bella estaba enfurruñada en el sofá, con el pequeño cachorro dormido en su regazo.

-¡Edward!- exclamó tomando al cachorro y poniéndose de pie- Quiere que lo deje...- dijo haciendo un puchero, apuntando a su padre con su mentón. Se veía muy adorable. Besé su coronilla con adoración:

-Tranquila- murmuré- Charlie...- dije girándome hacia su padre- No tiene nada de malo que lo tengamos. Lo cuidaremos bien, nos preocuparemos de él. No tienes de qué alarmarte. Te lo prometo- juré solemnemente. Charlie suspiró, rendido. Y luego una sonrisa surcó sus labios:

-Iré a buscar a Esme...- dijo antes de salir- ¡Adiós!

Viajé mi mirada hacia Bella, que le estaba dando de comer a Jake, ahora despierto. Suspiré. Era hermosa, inevitablemente, puramente, no necesitaba ningún tipo de adorno... Era perfecta tal cual era...

Subí lentamente las escaleras, y decidí darme un baño de agua caliente. Pero no me imaginé que al salir (envuelto sólo en una toalla enrollada a mi cintura), Bella estuviera sentada en mi cama, esperándome...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sus dudas fueron aclaradas: Edward es Jacob (irónico, ¿no?) y se ha convertido en el mejor amigo de Bella por chat. ¿Ella lo descubrirá? Y sí, fue él quien bailó con Bella en la Mascarada... y ya saben el resto.<strong>

**Espero sus Review**

**P.D: siento mucho el retraso y dejarlas con las dudas pero aquí ya les e respondido con este capítulo y espero que este haiga sido de su total agrado.**

**Att: Ale Masen Cullen**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Please antes de ver el cap se les aconseja ir a mi perfil y escuchar la cancion asignada a este. Gracias Por Su Atencion.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>_

**Edward POV**

-Edward...- susurró Bella poniéndose de pie, en cuanto me oyó salir del baño. Yo me quedé petrificado en mi lugar... Me vería... ¡¿así?...

Cuando se giró hacia mí, no pude hacer menos que observar lo que traía puesto como un idiota. Una delgada camiseta llena de agujeros, se acoplaba perfectamente a su torso, y un pantalón de chándal a la cadera y algo largo, cubrían su cuerpo. Me reí. Se veía hermosa, perfecta... Divina, aún con aquella zarrapastrosa ropa puesta.

-¡Edward, lo siento!- dijo tapándose los ojos, como cuando veíamos películas de terror. Me di cuenta que seguía sin camisa, y envuelto sólo con una toalla.

-Descuida Bella... Sé que no fue tu intención- dije dulcemente. Bella asintió, aún con los ojos cubiertos por sus temblorosas manos. Me asusté:

-¿Te sucede algo?- me acerqué lentamente a ella.

-N...o no es nada... só... sólo vístete- dijo temblorosamente. Con rapidez, seguí su consejo y me enfundé unos pantalones azules de tela suave, obviamente secando con rapidez mi cuerpo y poniéndome unos bóxer antes. Por si acaso, hice todo esto en el baño. Ya de por sí, la situación era muy embarazosa.

-Listo...- murmuré, quitando sus manos de su rostro.

-Okey... ¡Edward! ¡Ponte camisa!- exclamó indignada. Me reí.

-Vamos, Bella, no es para tanto...- ella frunció el ceño, reprobatoriamente, pero luego sonrió.

-Me siento muy tonta...- admitió, cuando un rubor carmesí se expandió por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué...?- pregunté preocupado, acariciando su mejilla. Un estruendoso trueno rompió nuestro momentáneo silencio, seguido de un relámpago que iluminó toda mi oscura habitación. Bella gritó involuntariamente, y se pegó a mi cuerpo, muerta de miedo.

-Tranquila...- susurré acunándola entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo entero temblaba- Aquí estoy.

-No me dejes...- suplicó entre lágrimas. ¿Cómo la llegaría a dejar algún día, si ella era todo para mí?

-Jamás...- juré, besando sus cabellos.

En ese momento, otro relámpago iluminó mi habitación, predicho de un trueno aterrador. Bella apretó aún más sus brazos a mi torso.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?- pregunté riendo, para calmar la tensión. Bella se unió a mí, pero con una risa temblorosa, contenida.

La jalé con delicadeza de vuelta hacia mi cama, y ella se recostó con cuidado. Apretó una almohada contra su cuerpo, sin soltar mi mano. No me atreví a acercarme a ella, hasta que me lo pidiera.

-Edward...- susurró casi imperceptiblemente. Creí que había sido mi imaginación, pero cuando me jaló lentamente hacia ella, esas dudas se esfumaron.

Otro trueno. Otro relámpago. Y otro grito.

No sé cómo, pero de un segundo a otro Bella había tirado tan fuerte de mí, que produjo que todo mi cuerpo cayera sobre ella, de manera peligrosa. Mis pupilas se dilataron al visualizar la escena.

Demasiado tentadora. Era una situación muy comprometedora.

Mis dos brazos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza, como una cárcel invisible, y sus temblorosas manos estaban aferradas a mis hombros desnudos.

Le sostuve la mirada por un momento, su respiración aún no se normalizaba, y se encontraba temblando. Quise creer que estaba asustada por la tormenta. Quise hacerlo. Pero no pude.

-Así que miedo a los truenos y relámpagos, ¿eh?- bromeé, quitándome de encima de Bella, sintiéndome al momento vacío... y frío. Muy frío.

-S... sí...- jadeó, agotada- Desde que tengo memoria...- hundió su cabeza en mi almohada. Seguía muy asustada, sus piernas temblaban de pavor.

Sin poder impedirlo, la rodeé con mis brazos, meciéndola suavemente. Con disimulo, quitó la almohada que estaba entre nosotros, y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndome hacia ella. Apoyé mi frente en el hueco de su nombro, inhalando su aroma.

-Edward...- llamó, secando sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, con la manga de su blusa.

-Dime- susurré sonriendo, mientras enfocaba mi rostro con el suyo. Aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sonrió, escapándose de sus labios un pequeño jadeo de felicidad.

-No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti... Papá no está para calmarme, y Esme ha vuelto muy cansada del hospital...- explicó, con esa hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro de ángel.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Bella. No lo olvides...- susurré acariciando su mejilla. Siempre era tan buena, pretendiendo no molestar a nadie. Pero todos necesitamos a alguien a veces. Esperaba ser yo ese alguien, quien Bella siempre necesitara.

-Gracias...- susurró, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Y ahí estaba su rostro, a menos de dos centímetros del mío. No sé cómo ni cuándo se había acercado tanto, pero ahí estábamos, nuestras narices rozándose, su dulce aliento fundiéndose con el mío.

No me atreví a acortar la distancia, dudaba que Bella deseara besarme. Así que sólo me limité a quedarme totalmente inmóvil, respirando con cuidado y disfrutando su cercanía.

Lo que nunca llegué a imaginar, sería que hundiera sus dedos en mi cabello, y uniera nuestros labios, como la primera vez que nos besamos. Parpadeé, totalmente atónito, para luego dejarme llevar por la sensación de sus cálidos labios acariciando los míos con lentitud. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos, deleitándome con la textura de su nívea piel lisa y perfecta.

Pero nuestros momentos -como siempre- no eran eternos, y de un momento a otro, la tormenta nos interrumpió. Solté una maldición entre dientes.

Bella me estaba sonriendo, completamente sonrojada. Enarqué una ceja:

-¿Qué pasó con el miedo a las tormentas?- piqué. Bella relajó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Pues resulta que a tu lado, logro olvidar todo...

-Mientes...- aseguré- Estás temblando ahora mismo...

-Quizá un beso no sea suficiente- explicó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me reí, sus tácticas de seducción, pese a ser efectivas, eran demasiado graciosas.

-¿Qué?- dijo indignada- Si igual morirías porque te besara...- susurró muy cerca de mis labios.

Maldición. ¿Cómo hacía para tenerme en sus manos con tanta facilidad?

-¡Ahh!- chilló Bella cuando otro relámpago iluminó la habitación, al tiempo que jalaba de mis cabellos con fuerza.

-¡Auch, Bella!- me quejé, me había dolido demasiado.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó, acariciando mis cabellos.

Sonreí. A veces (cuando no estaba hecha una fiera) ella era tan dulce...

-¿Qué? No me mires con esa cara de idiota...- murmuró. He ahí otra vez su agresividad. La amaba, con su personalidad, y pese a todo.

-¿Por qué, Bella?- pregunté tranquilamente.

-No sé por qué pones esa cara...

-No me refería a eso, y lo sabes- le callé. Bella bajó el rostro, pensativa.

-Por qué... Me he cansado de ocultar lo que siento por ti, Edward- titubeó al decir mi nombre.

No puedo describir con palabras la alegría que inundaba mi ser en ese minuto, porque no existen... Sólo atiné a tomar a Bella en mis brazos, y hacerla girar, completamente fascinado.

Ese era el mejor momento de mi existencia...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan hecho el favor de escuchar la canción mientras leían, le escogí con pinzas, para este capítulo tan especial.<strong>

**Y Bueno Muchas gracias a todas, en general, por leerme siempre. Me faltarían años para demostrarles mi eterna gratitud...**

**Bya Bya con mucho amor Ale Masen Cullen**

**P.D: Go men123: No hacía falta q te disculparas acepto los comentarios tanto buenos como malos eso solo me hace querer mejorar más para que ustedes mis lectoras se sientan satisfechas con el resultado y les guste de cabo a rabo. Lo cual creo q conseguí en el capítulo pasado ;D.Y si quieres que te diculpe bueno estas disculapada por los proximos 100 años en los cuales yo dure en vida XD  
><strong>

**P.D 2: Creo que los próximos capítulos serán P.O.V Edward ¿Qué les parece?**


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

**Edward POV**

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, sintiendo una pequeña y cálida opresión en mi pecho desnudo. Sentí cómo la lluvia golpeaba el techo casi con violencia, pero estaba demasiado aturdido mirando a una Bella dormida acomodada sobre mí, como para fijarme que con tamaña tormenta se nos haría algo difícil llegar a la escuela.

Una sonrisa torcida comenzó a aparecer en mi rostro cuando empecé a recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Bella me quería, ¡me quería! Y no me importaba si me quería sólo un poco, con eso yo era inmensamente feliz.

Bella se removió, inquieta, y abrazándome, se acomodó sobre mi pecho, dejando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, rozándolo con la punta de su nariz.

Esto era el cielo... O quizá el infierno, un castigo, que luego saldaría alejándome de ella.

Pero aprovecharía mi tiempo, ¡y de qué forma!

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, besando sus párpados, su mejilla, su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, y dejando lo mejor para el final: sus labios.

Los rocé suavemente, con cautela, esperando a que abriera sus ojos. Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, hundió sus dedos en mis cabellos y me atrajo hacia sus labios, profundizando el beso:

-Buenos días...- susurró contra mis labios, abriendo sus ojos.

-Buenos...- murmuré, recostándome a su lado.

-¿Qué hora es...?- preguntó luego de un segundo.

-Las...- miré la hora- 7:30... ¡Las 7:30!

Nos levantamos de golpe, completamente apresurados. Bella se dirigió a su cuarto con rapidez, al tiempo que yo me desvestía y entraba a la ducha. En menos de veinte minutos estuve listo, pero ni por milagro alcanzaríamos a llegar.

Bella bajó lentamente las escaleras, supongo que cansada. Traía puestos unos jeans ajustados negros, una blusa azul que le sentaba excelente, y sus ya tan ocupadas Converse negras. Estaba hermosa. Su cabello estaba mojado y extendido por toda su espalda, y tenía una cara de concentración enorme, cuando llegó al último escalón.

-Bella...- susurré, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Edward- dijo con una mano en su pecho- Me has dado un buen susto...

-Lo siento- dije sinceramente, mientras extendía mis brazos hacia ella.

Rodeó mi cintura, mientras yo la acunaba con cuidado.

-¿Lista para ir a la escuela?

Como respuesta, en ese minuto la lluvia se intensificó.

-Claro... Si llegamos vivos- completó.

La cubrí con mi chaqueta mientras corríamos bajo la lluvia hacia el Volvo, que había olvidado guardar en el garaje la noche anterior. Debo mencionar que impedí que Bella tropezara un par de veces con sus propios pies.

-Dios, esta lluvia...- murmuró entre dientes, completamente abrumada.

-Parece como si se fuera a terminar todo...- Bella me miró por un momento, pensativa.

-Si todo terminara ahora...- dijo Bella- No me importaría. Estoy perfectamente feliz. Moriría, sí... Pero contigo, Edward- susurró, completamente sonrojada. ¿Qué diablos había hecho yo para merecerla?

Me acerqué con lentitud para no asustarla, antes de unir mis labios con los de ella dulcemente. Entreabrió los suyos, invitándome para que mi lengua explorara su boca, y era una propuesta demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla.

Y ahí estábamos, besándonos bajo la lluvia, justo al lado de nuestro cálido y seco auto. Pero ninguno de los dos quería entrar, al parecer. Bella pegó su mojado cuerpo al mío, atrayéndome hacia ella, jalándome lentamente de mi cuello.

Mis manos bajaron hacia su cintura de un momento a otro, y ya no era ternura o cariño en lo que se basaba nuestro beso, más bien era una pasión desbordante y alocada, que hacía que la temperatura subiera, pese a que nos encontráramos a  
>-2 °C.<p>

Pero éramos humanos, y dentro de poco la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente.

-Uy- refunfuñó Bella.

-Eso es quedarse corto...- interpreté lo mejor que pude.

-Mejor nos vamos...- dijo acariciando mi mejilla antes de entrar al Volvo por la puerta del copiloto.

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia durante todo el camino hacia la escuela. Me fui con cuidado, pese a que el Volvo era muy fácil de manejar en las curvas y la carretera resbaladiza.

Cuando llegamos, eran más de las 8:30, ya me había perdido Literatura.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Bella cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Pues, primero que todo: Secarnos... Y podemos hacer novillos para lograr entrar secos a la próxima clase- sugerí. Bella asintió, de acuerdo.

Decidimos caminar hacia la acera de detrás de la escuela enfrente de la antigua cancha de basquetbol, pero ya no llovía después de todo.

Nos acomodamos en la galería, bajo un pequeño y viejo techo. Bella se acurrucó junto a mí, esperando a que la rodeara con mis brazos.

-Me pregunto qué cambió...- susurré abrazándola- ...tanto, como para ahora poder tenerte en mi regazo.

Bella lo meditó un momento antes de contestar.

-¿Nunca le has temido al futuro? ¿A las consecuencias? A que... quizá, yo no...- en ese momento calló.

-¿Tú no qué, Bella?- dije sonriendo, mientras levantaba su barbilla para que me mirase.

-A que yo no te merezca, Edward...- soltó.

¿Qué...? ¿Acaso aún no entendía nada?

-Bella, ¿siquiera te das cuenta de lo que significas para mí? ¿Sabes siquiera de cuánto te he esperado? ¿De cuánto te amo...?- susurré, a escasos centímetros de su rostro angelical. Acaricié su mejilla con deleite, apreciando su suave piel con mi tembloroso tacto.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, justo antes de que recorrieran por sus mejillas. Con el pulgar, las limpié con cuidado, llevándomelas a la boca. Dulces, como todo lo proveniente de ella.

-Yo también te amo...- susurró Bella, antes de besarme.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio, estando así con Bella, besándonos con fervor, deteniéndonos y volviendo a empezar...

Hasta que oímos un chillido y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos una espectadora inesperada.

Rosalie, justo al pie de las gradas donde nos encontrábamos, nos observaba con las pupilas dilatadas y la mandíbula hasta el piso:

-Ohh... Yo... Bue... Bueno... ¡Yo no he visto nada!- exclamó tomando su bolso de gimnasia.

Emmett me había dicho que solía entrenar voleibol en la vieja cancha, que estaba frente a nosotros. ¿Cómo no iba a olvidarlo?

El problema era que ella creía que en verdad éramos hermanos...

-Rose, tranquilla- sonrió Bella.

-¿Cómo que...? ¡¿Cómo que tranquilla?- chilló- No puedo creerlo, ¡eran las personas más sensatas que conocía! ¡Esto es incesto, incesto!...- se le apagó la voz, cuando se dio cuenta que no podíamos parar de reír, pero era demasiado, no podíamos seguir torturándola.

-Rose, Bella y yo no somos hermanos...- tranquilicé cuando logré parar de reír.

-¿Cómo que no...?

-Vivimos en la misma casa, y nuestros padres están juntos, sí... Pero no somos hermanos consanguíneos ni nada...- explicó Bella lo mejor que pudo.

Rosalie soltó un suspiro, pero nos siguió mirando de manera extraña.

-Está bien- dijo al cabo de un rato- Pero quiero que todos sepan esto- sentenció.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué?- gritó Emmett.<p>

-¡¿Cómo?- exclamó Jasper.

-Yo ya lo sospechaba...- murmuró Alice pensativa. Todos la miramos con las pupilas dilatadas- ¿Qué?- se defendió- Era demasiado obvio, no sé cómo no se dieron cuenta hasta ahora...

-Tranquilicémonos- dijo Angela antes de que todos empezáramos a gritarle a Alice- Y aclaremos algo... Ustedes... ¿No son hermanos?

-No lo somos- dijo Bella cansada de decirlo una vez tras otra- Creo que es nuestra culpa el nunca haberlo aclarado...

-Lo sentimos...- susurramos al unísono.

El semblante de todos nuestros amigos se suavizó, dando paso a una sonrisa traviesa:

-Sólo... queremos saber algo- dijo Emmett con cara de bobo- ¿Desde cuándo ustedes...?

Bella se sonrojó, apartando la mirada, y yo no pude hacer más que sonreír.

-De ayer- me limité a responder, poniéndome en pie. Sin darnos cuenta, la hora del almuerzo había transcurrido bastante rápido. Todos me siguieron algo aturdidos, y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Antes de que pudiera entrar al salón, la pequeña Alice jaló de mi brazo, produciendo que me girara hacia ella:

-Hey, ¿no deberías estar en clase?- regañé serio a la hermana menor de Emmett.

-Sí, sí- dijo rodando los ojos- Pero esto es mucho más importante que Anatomía.

Enarqué una ceja. Alice solía ser tan extraña...

-¿Sabes el acontecimiento tan importante que ocurre el 13 de septiembre?- dijo a modo de confidencia, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué...?

-¡El cumpleaños de Bella!- exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me quedé pasmado.

-Pero... Sólo faltan un par de días para eso...- atiné a balbucear.

-Exacto...- dijo con un extraño brillo en la mirada- ¡Te llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo!- exclamó sonriente, antes de dar media vuelta e irse dando saltitos.

Quizá una fiesta sorpresa sería buena idea..

* * *

><p>-<em>Entonces, nos encontramos allá. Rosalie la llevará a su casa...<em>

-_Sí, ahí nos encontraremos. Adiós, cuídate_- dije y corté.

Recargué la cabeza contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos, y pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había conocido a Bella. Muchísimos cambios significativos en mi vida, pero que junto a ella habían sido llevaderos.

Pero lo que nunca imaginé, fue enamorarme de mi hermana...

_**Phoenix,1 año y tres meses atrás...**_

_-Edward... Cariño... Hoy cumples diecisiete años- susurró mi madre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me había despertado muy temprano, y me había hecho caminar hasta el parque en el que solíamos ir con mi padre cuando era pequeño._

_-Mamá, ¿qué ocurre?- traté de tranquilizarla. Ella me abrazó, y no hizo más que llorar por varios minutos._

_-Edward...- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras trataba de mirarme- Hay algo que no te he dicho... _

_La miré confundido. ¿Que sería? Creí que estaba así por el reciente divorcio con mi padre, Carlisle, el cual no había visto desde entonces porque estaba fuera del país. Me había enviado unos cuantos E-Mails, y todo andaba bien, por lo que... ¿Qué le ocurría a mamá?_

_-Te escucho- dije con firmeza, regalándole una sonrisa._

_-Carlisle... Dios...- tomó una gran bocanada de aire- Carlisle no es tu padre, Edward..._

_En ese minuto, todo mi mundo se vino abajo, y un montón de dudas asaltaron mi mente. Pero sólo tenía una verdadera certeza... Mi madre me había mentido toda mi vida._

_-Quiero que me lo digas todo, y que no omitas ningún detalle. Quiero saber quién es mi padre- susurré firmemente, mirando hacie el frente. En el fondo, huyendo de la mirada de ella._

_-Tu padre se llama Charlie... Y con él he estado saliendo... Es el jefe de la policía aquí en Phoenix...- empecé a hacer memoria, y claro que lo conocía. Pero todo había sido como una bofetada. Quería salir corriendo detrás de ése infeliz de Charlie, y estamparle la cara de un golpe por no haber estado con mi madre._

_-Él no sabe que tiene un hijo mío, Edward- susurró mi madre, como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos- Él ingresó a la escuela de cadetes sin saber que yo estaba embarazada. No quería arruinar su sueño, siempre había querido ser policía... Por lo que le prometí que estaría para cuando él saliera. Pero desaparecí de su vida. Me consta que me buscó sin cansancio, pero yo había salido de la ciudad, y me encontraba lejos, en casa de unos tíos. Ahí transcurrió mi embarazo, y te tuve. Tenía diecinueve años, un bebé recién nacido y ningún peso en el bolsillo. No podía abusar de mis tíos y de su hospitalidad, ya habían hecho bastante por mí. Fue cuando Carlisle me ayudó, sin querer nada a cambio. Carlisle fue quien te trajo al mundo, y nos acogió en su departamento. Con el tiempo, me enamoré perdidamente de él. Nos casamos, cuando tú eras aún muy pequeño, y no creo que lo recuerdes. Él te ama como a un hijo, nunca lo dudes. Pero las cosas no funcionaron como creíamos y Carlisle me pidió el divorcio porque yo me negaba a decirte la verdad. Ya había dejado de amarlo, y los recuerdos que tenía con Charlie, con mi primer amor, regresaban cada dos por tres debido a que había vuelto a reencontrarme con él cuando nos mudamos de vuelta a Phoenix. Le dije que lo lamentaba demasiado, que me había ido de la ciudad para estudiar enfermería, y que había conocido a alguien y me había embarazado de ti. También que ahora estaba a punto de comenzar mi divorcio. Charlie me dijo que también había seguido con su vida, que se había casado pero su esposa había fallecido tenía pocos años, y también que tenía una hija llamada Bella... Tú hermana, Edward..._

_**Presente**_

-Edward, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Bella preocupada, acariciando mi rostro.

Sonreí. Mi hermanita. Mi amor. Mi vida. Había pensado muchas veces en decirle la verdad... Pero no había sido capaz. Estaba seguro que ella se alejaría, crearía una barrera de hielo entre nosotros, como lo había hecho una vez sólo porque consideraba que al ser sólo "hermanastros" y estar sintiendo lo que sentíamos, lo consideraba una acción incestuosa.

-Bien ahora que tú estás aquí...- susurré tomándola de la cintura, y recostándola conmigo, mientras inhalaba el aroma de su suave cuello.

-Edward...- susurró Bella cuando comencé a besar su cuello lentamente, succionando su nívea piel, bajando por su clavícula, y posicionando mis manos en sus pequeñas caderas. Gimió, moviéndose debajo de mí.

Cuando caí en lo que estaba empezando, me separé de ella.

-Lo siento mucho...- dije mirando hacia otro lado. Me avergonzaba demasiado mi comportamiento, además era culpa mía que hubiésemos llegado tan lejos, sabiendo incluso que éramos hermanos.

-No, Edward- dijo Bella acercándose hacia mí. Tomó mi mano, y la puso justo debajo de su costilla, donde antes había alcanzado a levantar un poco su blusa. Como siempre sucedía cuando la tocaba piel con piel, un shock electrizante recorrió mi brazo, pero con mayor fuerza que antes. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía...

-Bella... No quiero que suceda así... y aquí. En cualquier momento pueden llegar nuestros padres...- dije acariciando su mejilla, pero ella se apartó de mí de un tirón, cayendo sentada sobre mi cama, por completo derrotada.

-No quieres hacerlo...- jadeó al borde de las lágrimas- No quieres estar... conmigo como yo contigo...

-¡No Bella, no es eso!- dije arrodillándome frente a ella, mientras aseaba mis manos con las suyas- Créeme... Te deseo- la miré fijamente a los ojos- Pero no es el momento...

Bella se acercó a mí, y me besó, para luego separarse con rapidez e irse de mi cuarto.

Estaba enfadada y muchísimo... Pero lo remediaría. Claro que lo haría...

* * *

><p><strong>Hay Dios mio en serio siento mucho el retraso pero al aver empezado las clases se me hace dificil poder escribir no se cuando pueda volver a subir otro cap,... yyyyy bueno ¿Que les parecio el cap?¿Se esperaban algo asi?<strong> **¿en realidad son hermanos?¿Creen q belli bels se dara cuenta?**... **Todo esto lo descubriremos en los proximos cap en especial el siguiente hum.**

**Att:Ale Masen Cullen**


	13. Outtake 1

_**Capítulo 13**_

**Los Outtakes, son pequeños capítulos que explican cosas que no podría saber el personaje principal, en este caso, Edward.**

**Outtake 1**

_**Bella POV**_

Papá me había despertado muy temprano en la mañana. Era trece de Septiembre... mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Lo notaba tenso, callado más aún que de costumbre. Tenía claro que deseaba decirme algo, pero que no se atrevía, así que le di un empujón:

-Papá... Sabes que si quieres contarme cualquier cosa, o decirme lo que sea, aquí estoy, soy toda oídos- dije sonriendo. Mi papá me miró con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café hirviendo.

-Lo sé, Bella- dijo mi padre ronco, como si tuviera la garganta seca. Me erguí. Algo no andaba bien, nada bien- Ven, quiero que me acompañes a algún sitio...

Nos fuimos en el carro patrulla hasta muy cerca del instituto. Estacionó en la acera, antes de respirar pesadamente y mirarme a los ojos:

-Bella... Hay algo que no sabes sobre tu madre- espetó, consiente que su revelación me había dejado helada, pasmada y completamente confusa. ¿Había esperado hasta mis 18 a decírmelo? Pero lo que más importaba ahora, era el qué.

Respiré pesadamente, esperando oír lo peor debido al tono de su voz.

-Adelante- susurré, y mi voz sonó demasiado chillona, como si me pellizcasen.

-Cuando tu madre falleció... - empezó papá con lágrimas en los ojos- Yo estaba muy abatido, no podía comprender lo que había sucedido... No me cabía en la mente que tu madre se había marchado para siempre- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Había esperado esta charla sobre sentimientos con papá desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora tenía todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel- Cuando estábamos guardando las cosas de la mudanza, una carta cayó de una de las repisas más altas del ropero. Era de tu madre, para nosotros.

-¿Qué... qué decía papá?

-Ten...- dijo sacando un sobre de su chaqueta. Temblando, tomé la carta entre mis manos.

"_Charlie, Bella:_

_Si encuentran esta carta, es porque yo no estoy ahí con ustedes, para amarlos y protegerlos como lo he hecho estos dieciséis años. Y paso a explicar el porqué de esta carta... Hay algo que debo confesarles, y que he tenido atorado en mi garganta durante demasiado tiempo… Y es lo siguiente; antes de conocer a Charlie, mi vida era un tiro al aire, hacía lo que quería, y estaba con quien se me antojara y cuando fuera… Y me avergüenzo de esa persona que fui… Pero tú me cambiaste, Charlie. Por eso te amo y siempre te amaré…_

_Desde que nos conocimos, todo sucedió muy rápido. Nos casamos, y nació Bella… pero, se los juro con el alma, de lo que me percaté mucho tiempo después, nunca lo había sabido… Se los juro…_

_Antes de Charlie, yo estuve con un tipo llamado Phil. Fue una relación violenta, carente de amor, y sufrí mucho con él. Pero yo era estúpida, y creía que lo de nosotros "era para siempre". Hasta el día en que lo descubrí revolcándose con otra mujer, mi mejor amiga…_

_Estaba destrozada, mi vida era un asco, y las drogas, el alcohol y el tabaco me estaban matando… Hasta que Charlie me encontró, en una callejón, a punto de suicidarme. Fuera de lo que pudieran pensar, fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Había encontrado a mi futuro esposo y amante. Me enamoré de inmediato de él, como él de mí… Y desde entonces todo marchó excelente, dejé mis adicciones, nació una hermosa bebé… _

_Pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que eras demasiado parecida a Phil, Bella. Tenías actitudes de tu padre, Charlie, pero sólo eso, actitudes, que le podías imitar mientras lo ibas conociendo. Hasta que todo indicaba que estaba en lo cierto. Phil es tu padre, Bella. Lo sé, estoy segura de ello. Pero Phil sólo te engendró, Charlie es tu padre en realidad. Y tú lo sabes. Padre es el que cría, no el que engendra. Espero que me perdonen por no atreverme a decirles esto cara a cara… Lo siento muchísimo._

_Pero no saben cuánto los amo, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlos._

_Quiero tan sólo que respetes una cosa, Bella. No busques a Phil, no vale la pena, te hará mucho daño. Aunque dudo que lo encuentres, de todas formas._

_Si consideran que es lo mejor, el realizarse un examen de paternidad, háganlo. No soy quien para impedírselos. _

_Charlie, te amo más que a mi vida, tú me salvaste, me cuidaste, me protegiste, me amaste, como nadie nunca lo hizo en toda mi vida… Nunca te olvidaré._

_Bella… Mi niña hermosa, te suplico que me perdones. Soy una madre horrible, lo tengo muy claro… Pero si estás dispuesta a odiarme por esto, está bien, me lo tengo bien merecido…_

_Los amo demasiado, aunque no lo demuestre, ni merezca ser inmensamente feliz con ustedes. Reneé Dwyler". _

En ese momento, lo único que sabía era que corría. Corría, con todas mis fuerzas, con Charlie gritándome que regresara, y yo con la carta arrugada entre mis manos. Las lágrimas me impedían ver, pero lo único que deseaba era correr, escapar de mi realidad, de _mi verdad._


End file.
